Rex Mundi
by dlz
Summary: OOC/AU. E se Kal-El tivesse sido criado por Lionel Luthor? Quem no mundo seria capaz de fazer o melhor do homem de aço vir à tona? R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.

**Prólogo**

Vestido numa capa negra que se movia freneticamente ao vento, ele contemplava do parapeito do edifício da Luthorcorp o imenso tapete de luzes que se formava sob o céu estrelado da Cidade do Amanhã.

Seus pensamentos eram turbulentos, tanto quanto os ruídos que se intensificavam naquela noite de sexta-feira nas ruas de Metropolis. Lembrou-se, então, como apreciava isolar um a um daqueles sons distantes e ouvi-los perfeitamente como se estivesse no exato lugar no qual eram emanados. Era aquele um de seus passatempos preferidos: ouvir os acontecimentos mundanos e assim conhecer melhor aquela civilização que por tanto tempo julgou inferior, de acordo com os ensinamentos que havia recebido.

Mas aqueles dias haviam se passado. Naquela noite, como várias anteriores, ele deixara de apreciar aquele hábito. Algo estava mudando. E ele sabia que estava perdendo o controle sobre si mesmo, ou teria ele finalmente o encontrado? O fato, é que uma força maior que todas as suas capacidades o estava tornando... humano.

Por vários anos, ele acreditou que estava destinado a seguir um caminho outrora escrito por seus próprios antepassados: o de Conquistador da Humanidade. Naqueles últimos meses, no entando, começava a oscilar entre o certo e o errado, bem como a considerar a hipótese de que a interpretação dada àquela assertiva por seu pai adotativo estivesse equivocada.

Embora vivesse momentos confusos, batalhava internamente com tudo aquilo que lhe fora apregoado por décadas. Seu coração, outrora frio como pedra, aquiescia a novas possibilidades. Algo totalmente novo para ele, que havia sido educado para conquistar e dominar, sobrepor a razão sobre a emoção e, acima de tudo, não ser compassivo, seja levando em conta sua linhagem ou formação.

Porém, quando anos antes olhava com desdém a cidade onde cresceu, o mundo que o acolheu, a despeito de todas as grandes habilidades que possuía e dos feitos que poderia concretizar, Kal-El passava agora a sentir-se insignificante mesmo olhando a humanidade do topo do mundo, e isso o estava consumindo.

O jovem Luthor olhou para a rua abaixo de seus pés do terraço do edifício. O movimento era intenso. Olhou então para o horizonte, e deixou seu corpo pender ereto para a frente, despencando da altura dos mais de 50 andares de um dos maiores edifícios de Metropolis, para somente a poucos metros do chão, lançar um voo rasante rumo à atmosfera terrestre, onde, como de costume, poderia olhar a Terra em seus bilhões de pontos de luz, e silenciar sua mente atormentada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Um ano antes...

No Club Zero, ao som de uma música ensurdecedora, na área reservada aos clientes mais importantes, Clark Luthor, vestido num Armani, estava sentado num confortável e amplo espaço onde havia uma mesinha repleta de copos com diversos drinques e um espelho com um canudo e cocaína.

Rodeado por três deslumbrantes morenas que usavam suntuosos microvestidos que revelavam os contornos de seus seios e as pernas bronzeadas e bem torneadas, o herdeiro do império Luthor estava totalmente relaxado.

De repente, uma das moças se inclinou sobre a mesa, e aspirou uma das cinco carreiras da droga que estavam dispostas no artefato, observada por ele, que sorria maliciosamente. A garota então deslizou o espelho sobre a mesa em direção às outras duas, sentadas à direita de Clark, e que também aspiraram a cocaína. A primeira garota então levantou a cabeça, passou as pontas dos dedos pelas narinas para remover o excesso, e voltou a encostar-se ao seu lado.

Clark, que não consumia drogas, gostava de vê-las usar, sabendo que depois disso, elas então se submeteriam a qualquer tipo de coisa na cama, ou em qualquer outro lugar, não que precisasse de muito esforço para conseguir delas o que bem quisesse, mas ao menos garantia que elas não se lembrassem de muita coisa no dia seguinte.

"E então... o que vai ser agora?" perguntou ela, correndo com suavidade sua mão pela coxa do jovem Luthor até alcançar o volume sobre suas calças.

Naquela noite, no entanto, Clark estava pouco disposto, de modo que removeu a mão dela, abruptamente. De fato, olhou para as três garotas ao seu redor, e notou que estava começando a se enfadonhar de noites como aquela, embora só as tivesse conhecido poucas horas antes no Ace of Club e nunca fosse de dispensar belas companhias. Esticou o braço para alcançar o copo com uísque que estava sobre a mesinha e tomou a meia dose que restava de uma só vez. Levantou-se, abotoou o paletó, e disse:

"Quando eu voltar, vamos embora"

Clark atravessou a sala VIP, sinalizou para o segurança designado pelo clube que sempre ficava à sua disposição, enquanto as garotas, na ausência de seu acompanhante, começavam a buscar nas bolsas seus estojos para retocarem a maquiagem.

O jovem Luthor então desceu a escadaria, cruzando casais entorpecidos por bebida ou droga que se amontoavam enamorados pelos corredores escuros até chegar à pista de dança. Sempre flertado pelas mais belas mulheres do clube e temido por seus parceiros, que, sabendo quem ele era, sequer se atreviam a encará-lo, Clark atravessou o clube em direção às portas dos fundos.

No beco, Clark viu seu Porsche ao final da rua, mas pretendia dar uma volta por outras vias. Olhou para o alto, mas antes que pudesse alçar voo, notou que não estava só. Uma sombra se prontificou na escuridão. Embora tivesse visão além do alcance e pudesse enxergar através das paredes, só conseguiu ver um braço se estender com uma arma de fogo em punho em meio à escuridão.

"Mannheim mandou um recado" alertou a voz vinda das sombras do beco, logo seguido de um disparo.

Mas o projétil ricocheteou no peito de Clark atingindo a parede, fazendo o sujeito oculto nas sombras, estarrecido, porém não o bastante para salvar sua própria vida, fugir em disparada. O jovem Luthor, contudo, dotado de supervelocidade, alcançou-o, colocando-se à sua frente, com um sorriso perverso nos lábios.

"Mas... como?" indagou o sujeito, que não passava de mais um dos assassinos contratados por Mannheim, ao que Clark o pegou pelo pescoço, levantando-o a alguns palmos do chão.

"Mesmo que você fosse apenas um mensageiro... não aceito recados de terceiros" disse Clark. "Mannheim já devia saber disso"

O assassino contratado só conseguia engasgar, com as mãos sobre as do jovem Luthor, tentando desesperada, porém em vão, removê-las de seu pescoço, enquanto sequer prestava atenção ao que seu interlocutor dizia.

No entanto, espremendo-o pela traqueia, sem grande esforço, Clark tirou-lhe a vida em míseros segundos.

Luthor sorriu, e continuou a segurar o corpo sem vida do atirador contratado pelo pescoço. Embora achasse divertido o desespero de Mannheim mandando capangas de várias partes do país para tentar assassiná-lo desde que fechou o cerco para seus negócios escusos em Metropolis, submetendo-o ao seu crivo, achou que era chegado o momento de acabar com aquilo, sobretudo porque estava deveras entediado naquela noite, de modo que alçou um voo veloz para o alto, segurando pela gola o corpo desfalecido de sua vítima.

A vários quarteirões de distância dali, num galpão de mercearia em Suicide Slum, Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim, sentando a uma mesa repleta de armas de fogo, festejava por antecipação com seus cinco asseclas:

"Em poucos instantes, Clark Luthor não será mais problema para os nossos negócios!" bradejou. "Ele se acha o dono do mundo, mas se esquece que a família Mannheim tem história a ser preservada aqui em Metropolis, e o legado de meu pai, Moxie "Boss" Mannheim, não perecerá, e nem ficará relegado a mero tráfico de armas em Suicide Slum!"

Subitamente, o discurso inflamado de Mannheim para seus comparsas foi interrompido por um corpo atirado de longe para próximo da mesa onde estavam. Todos se entreolharam, estarrecidos. O ex-chefe do crime organizado de Metropolis levantou e estendeu os olhos por cima da mesa para ver o que era, e notou que se tratava do assassino de fora da cidade contratado para matar o herdeiro da Luthorcorp. Sua cabeça pendendo para o lado do corpo, revelava o pescoço quebrado.

"Mas... o que significa isso?" vociferou, incrédulo.

"É o fim da história de Mannheim em Metropolis" disse Clark, enérgico, fazendo-se notar na escuridão do galpão.

Mais do que depressa, Mannheim empunhou um fuzil que estava sobre a mesa, assim como seus parceiros, que tiraram do interior de seus casacos revólveres a pistolas, pontando todas para o jovem Luthor.

"Acha mesmo que pode contra mim?" perguntou Clark, revelando-se sobre a luz fraca do galpão repleto de caixas com os contrabandos da Intergang, com um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios.

"Seu reinado termina aqui, Luthor" disse o mafioso, preparado para o primeiro disparo.

Clark continuou com seu sorriso de menosprezo nos lábios, ao que o mafioso, enfurecido com a audácia e com todos os anos de perseguição do herdeiro da Luthorcorp contra seus negócios, acionou o gatilho da arma, assim como seus cúmplices, desferindo vários disparos contra seu inimigo, que sequer se movia. Ao perceber que os projéteis rebatiam quando em contato com Clark Luthor como se atirassem contra uma parede de aço, Mannheim parou com os disparos, e sinalizou aos seus comparsas que também parassem, elevando uma das mãos ao alto.

"Que diabos é você?" perguntou, perplexo.

Clark emitiu um sorriso perverso, e sem responder, raios de calor foram emitidos de seus olhos contra Mannheim, queimando-o vivo. Os asseclas do mafioso largaram suas armas ao ver a estarrecedora cena, enquanto seu chefe gritava, contorcendo-se entre as chamas que o consumiam, mas antes que pudessem fugir o jovem Luthor também disparou feixes de luz contra os mesmos, incendiando-os instantaneamente.

Enquanto Mannheim e seu bando agonizavam aos gritos com o fogo que se propagava por seus corpos, tentando arrastar-se ao chão em meio às labaredas que os circundava, Clark desferia raios de fogo por todo o lugar, incendiando todo o esconderijo, até começar a atingir as caixas de madeira que continham munições contrabandeadas e as mesmas começarem a explodir.

Satisfeito com a visão da destruição do que havia sobrado do já falido império do crime de Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim, Clark Luthor lançou voo alto, destruindo com sua força e velocidade o telhado do galpão consumido pelas chamas, desaparecendo pelos céus de Metropolis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

"Não quero saber, Lois!" gritou Perry White de sua sala, fazendo-se ouvir por todo o vigésimo segundo andar do Planeta Diário.

"Eu tenho absoluta certeza que Luthor está por trás disso, chefe!" retrucou Lois, apontando para a edição daquele dia do Planeta Diário no qual se lia a respeito do massacre da organização de Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim em Suicide Slum, com o assassinato de todos os integrantes remanescentes da Intergang. "Eles tinham negócios juntos, e Clark Luthor estava calçando Mannheim há meses!"

"Não é a primeira vez que você me vem com esses complôs contra os Luthor, Lois" disse Perry, ainda esbravejante, enquanto tragava seu charuto. "O fato é que você nunca me trouxe uma prova concreta de que Clark Luthor é quem você diz ser!"

"Ele é um assassino, chefe!" devolveu Lois. "Pessoas a volta dele sempre acabam misteriosamente mortas! Sem contar que há registros de vários vigilantes que foram mortos rondando estabelecimentos da Luthorcorp!"

"Isso não é o Inquisitor, Lane!" gritou Perry. "Não há provas da autoria desses assassinatos, quanto menos do que esses vigilantes faziam, e não vamos publicar uma linha sequer dessas especulações. Está claro?"

Lois lançou um grande suspiro. Não havia mais como argumentar com White. Embora, no fundo, o editor-chefe do Planeta Diário acreditasse em Lois, não podia submeter suas matérias à divulgação pública, a menos que tivessem algum embasamento. Tão frustrado quanto Lois, Perry White só podia lhe dar outro conselho:

"Concentre-se nas matérias que realmente importam" disse, mais calmo.

Lois deu um sorriso desdenhoso.

"Claro... como entrevistar Bruce Wayne e descobrir que tipo de investimento o traz a Metropolis ou mesmo sobre o grande roubo de pedras da área de geologia do Museu Nacional?" inquiriu Lois, sem qualquer ânimo.

"Não, Lois. Você é melhor do que isso" disse White. "Se a faz se sentir melhor, continue com as matérias sobre os vigilantes"

Lois deu meio sorriso, afinal, o que ela mais queria era continuar com suas investidas contra Clark Luthor.

"Descubra o que o misterioso vigilante mascarado que você mesma denominou Arqueiro Verde faz em Metropolis, considerando que os primeiros relatos de sua aparição são em Star City" sugeriu White.

"Claro... Arqueiro Verde! Como se ele estivesse fazendo alguma coisa errada!" ponderou Lois, rolando os olhos.

"Tudo bem. Então por que não retoma a investigação sobre a garota loira com meias arrastão encontrada morta com o rosto carbonizado nas proximidades dos Laboratórios Cadmus? Até agora a identidade dela é um mistério"

"Bom, considerando que o Laboratório Cadmus pertence à Luthorcorp, acho que vou ficar com a segunda opção" devolveu Lois.

"Ela não foi encontrada morta dentro do laboratório, Lois" enfatizou White. "E sim nas suas proximidades"

Lois nada mais disse. Perry White tinha mesmo razão, pensou. Não havia provas de tudo o que ela já sabia sobre Clark Luthor, embora o dossiê que tinha sobre tudo o que dizia respeito a ele fosse extenso, de modo que nada mais lhe restava do que fazer o que ela sabia fazer melhor: investigar, e se White lhe dava carta branca para buscar informações sobre os vigilantes, encontraria o que fosse capaz de levá-la aos Luthor.

A morena então saiu da sala de Perry, batendo a porta atrás dela, enquanto Jimmy Olsen vinha em sua direção:

"Tudo bem, Lois? Dava pra escutar os gritos do Perry no edifício todo!"

"Ele não quer bater de frente com os Luthor e eu até entendo isso, mas não vai ficar desse jeito" disse ela, caminhando a passos apressados até sua mesa, acompanhada do fotógrafo.

"Lois, talvez Perry esteja certo... Clark Luthor pode ser muito perigoso" alertou Jimmy, enquanto Lois se sentava à sua mesa e fazia o login para acesso ao seu computador.

"Jimmy, você não faz ideia de quanto tempo eu estava na cola de Mannheim" disse ela. "Tenho registros de conversas nas quais ele menciona Clark Luthor, e faltava muito pouco para eu conseguir provas de que ele estava envolvido com jogatina e suborno"

"Mas dizer que Clark Luthor matou Mannheim para tirá-lo do comando do crime organizado de Metropolis vai muito além da conta, Lois" retrucou Jimmy. "Ugly Mannheim nem tinha mais tanto poder assim... seus negócios estavam concentrados em Suicide Slum!"

"Por causa do Luthor, oras!" devolveu a morena. "Aliás, estou surpresa que Clark não se livrou dele antes, principalmente considerando o quanto Mannheim estava humilhado, e como ele deve ter tentado se levantar tirando o Luthor da jogada!"

"Não faz sentido" insistiu Jimmy.

"Não só faz, como tudo começa a ficar ainda mais claro: Clark Luthor é um psicótico! Ele devia é gostar de se divertir às custas de Mannheim, e não duvido nada que ele tenha participado da chacina em Suicide Slum" disse Lois.

"Chacina?" indagou Jimmy, pegando o jornal daquele dia sobre a mesa de Lois onde falava da destruição do galpão de Mannheim. "Achei que tivesse sido um incêndio"

"Minha fonte disse que, apesar do fogo ter destruído quase tudo, havia sinais de disparos, ou seja, havia mais alguém lá, e os legistas ainda estão tentando descobrir como iniciou o incêndio" revelou Lois.

"Desculpe Lois, mas não consigo me conformar com isso... Clark Luthor não precisa se preocupar com um peixe pequeno como Mannheim. Ele é herdeiro único de um império crescente... e crime organizado? Sinceramente não faz sentido!" disse Jimmy, que embora entendesse o ódio latente da colega por Clark Luthor, temia que a mesma se afundasse ou comprometesse sua carreira.

Lois levantou os olhos para Jimmy, e o corrigiu:

"Ele não é o único herdeiro da Luthorcorp, Jimbo"

Jimmy suspirou, lamentou o lapso, mas continuou firme com seu ponto de vista:

"Desculpe Lois, mas não pode comprometer-se tanto a tentar pegar Clark por motivos pessoais" comentou ele.

"Jimmy" disse Lois, evitando o assunto "pessoal", e levantando-se: "Não se trata de uma tentativa: eu vou pegá-lo!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Abraçado a duas morenas que entrelaçavam suas pernas sobre as dele, e que sequer se tratavam das mesmas que deixou à espera no Club Zero várias horas antes, Clark dormia profundamente coberto apenas pelos lençóis de seda negra em seu quarto na cobertura de um dos mais suntuosos edifícios de Metropolis e de propriedade, logicamente, da Luthorcorp.

"Clark!" gritou Lionel Luthor, exasperado, abrindo abruptamente as portas dos aposentos do filho, e sem o mínimo de decoro, segurando a edição do dia do Planeta Diário.

O moreno despertou lenta e despreocupadamente, assim como suas acompanhantes, que apenas se viraram cada qual para um lado da cama para continuar a dormir, na medida em que Clark, sonolento, ajeitava-se no leito para ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Bom dia para você também, Lionel" respondeu ele, debochado.

"Fico feliz que tenha superado suas crises de mau humor matinal" comentou o pai adotivo, em represália a todas as outras manhãs em que precisava lidar com o gênio difícil do filho, ao que revelou, mostrando-lhe, em letras garrafais, a manchete do periódico que tinha em mãos.

Clark sorriu satisfeito ao notar que a notícia anunciada à primeira página do impresso dizia respeito à dizimação da Intergang com o suposto incêndio acidental no galpão de Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim em Suicide Slum e a morte de todos os membros da organização criminosa.

"Vejo que me trouxe boas novas para o desjejum" comentou.

Lionel ignorou o comentário, e apenas disse, em tom sério:

"Precisamos conversar sobre suas novas diversões noturnas"

Clark bebia de uma garrafa de água na cozinha revestida de azulejos escuros, vestindo apenas um roupão de seda, enquanto Lionel depositava o jornal aberto sobre a bancada de mármore negro.

"Já conversamos sobre isso várias vezes, Clark" começou Lionel, ao que o filho puxou o periódico para si para ler a matéria. "Não vejo motivo para se expor dessa forma" apontou.

Clark jogou o jornal sobre a bancada e terminou de beber toda a água do vasilhame, depositando-o sobre a pia.

"Não me diga o que eu devo ou não fazer" devolveu ele em tom autoritário, atravessando a cozinha em direção à sala de estar.

Lionel suspirou, acostumado à rotina de constante desrespeito que se seguia desde a última grande briga havida com o filho, e foi atrás dele.

Clark acendeu a lareira com a visão de calor e sentou-se no sofá de couro, apoiando os cotovelos no encosto, revelando o peito desnudo sob o roupão.

"Você sabe muito bem que coloca a si mesmo em perigo quando usa seus poderes por mero capricho" disse Lionel, cruzando a sala e parando próximo à lareira, onde podia olhar o filho de frente.

O moreno emitiu um pequeno sorriso de desdém.

"Quando você era pequeno, era a mesma coisa" lembrou Lionel, na tentativa de provocar alguma emoção no filho ao remontá-lo à infância.

Clark, no entanto, nada demonstrava e, pensativo, olhava fixamente as chamas da lareira.

"Você queria se exibir para seus colegas, e sempre precisei intervir. Fora os acidentes que aconteceram" continuou Lionel, ao que Clark levantou uma das sobrancelhas para encará-lo. "Perdi as contas de quantas foram as vezes em que precisei protegê-lo e ao seu segredo"

O moreno riu.

"Proteger-me? Você?" devolveu, com escárnio. "Acha mesmo que algum dia precisei da sua proteção?"

Ofendido, Lionel não sabia o que dizer, lembrando que o temperamento obscuro do filho já havia causado desgraças demais na família.

"Você não sabe, meu filho..." disse ele, então. "Mas já fiz muito por você"

De repente, Clark ficou sério, e seus olhos estavam fixos nos de Lionel, o qual chegou a pensar, por um breve instante, que havia finalmente encontrado uma sintonia com o filho, a mesma perdida anos atrás. Contudo, o olhar do moreno logo se revelou como aquele que seu pai adotivo conhecia muito bem, qual seja, de distanciamento cada vez mais profundo, e de puro desprezo e frieza em relação a tudo o que ele lhe representava.

"Você me diz que preciso ser discreto" devolveu Clark. "Mas como acredita que eu possa agir de forma comedida se também me ensina que devo me sobrepor a tudo e a todos?"

"Não é isso... eu apenas o estou protegendo" insistiu Lionel.

"Claro. Acredito em você" devolveu Clark. "Mas também sei que essa sua alegada 'proteção' nada mais é do que o resguarde dos seus verdadeiros interesses para comigo"

Lionel arqueou as sobrancelhas e estendeu os braços, em protesto.

"Como pode dizer isso? Eu o acolhi como meu filho!"

"E sabemos muito bem o que aconteceu com seus outros filhos" devolveu Clark, levantando-se e caminhando em direção à janela da varanda, que estava aberta.

Lionel engoliu em seco, e embora pudesse atribuir a Clark a responsabilidade pelo ocorrido a Lex, sabia que não podia imputar-lhe qualquer culpa, quanto menos desvencilhar-se de seus próprios pecados no que dizia respeito a Lucas e Tess, de modo que nada mais lhe restava a não ser insistir naquilo que acreditava ser o certo:

"Você é especial demais para desperdiçar seus talentos com coisas tão insignificantes" disse.

Clark se virou para vê-lo, mas logo se voltou para a vista do lado de fora, apoiando uma das mãos na dobradiça da janela.

"Todas essas habilidades que você tem..." continuou Lionel, aproximando-se e depositando a mão sobre o ombro do filho: "...elas o tornarão o líder que a humanidade precisa; alguém que possa guiá-la rumo ao progresso"

Clark sorriu, e desvencilhou inesperadamente a mão de Lionel.

"Progresso" pensou Clark. "Como se esse planeta merecesse isso"

"Não importa... o que você é capaz de fazer o tornará um líder... mas pelas regras deles, ou todos irão considerá-lo um inimigo, uma ameaça mundial" remediou Lionel. "E é por isso que estou aqui... para ajudá-lo a conquistar esse espaço ao qual você foi destinado"

"E quem disse que não posso ser esse líder sem a sua ajuda?"

Lionel frisou a testa, confuso, ao que o filho se virou para encará-lo, com ódio no olhar:

"Você quer que eu me torne esse individuo com autoridade para comandar nações através da política, ocultando quem eu realmente sou e de onde vim apenas usando meus poderes quando for do seu próprio interesse" apontou ele.

"Não é bem assim..." retrucou Lionel.

"Mas esquece que não preciso de você ou dessas estúpidas lições que me ensina para conquistar o mundo"

Lionel mordeu os lábios, visivelmente nervoso.

"Guarde suas historinhas sobre Alexandre O Grande e Sun Tzu para seus outros filhos imprestáveis, porque no meu mundo é conquistar ou destruir" continuou Clark. "Ao contrário de você, não vou me esconder, ainda mais de uma civilização inferior"

Abalado, Lionel apoiou uma das mãos sobre o sofá, e levou a outra ao peito.

"Tudo o que eu precisava saber a meu respeito descobri sozinho, através dos cristais deixados por meus antepassados na Terra, e que você tentou desesperadamente esconder de mim" prosseguiu, indiferente às batidas intensas disparadas pelo coração de Lionel Luthor.

"Filho... você pode saber coisas a seu respeito, mas não sabe nada da vida" implorou.

"Não me chame de filho" devolveu Clark. "Chame-me de Kal-El... porque é assim que todos passarão a me conhecer"

Clark deixou a sala, enquanto Lionel, com a mão firme no peito, caia sobre seus próprios joelhos, agonizando a dor do infarto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

"Lois Lane!" exclamou a detetive Maggie Sawyer ao chegar à sua mesa no Departamento de Homicídios da Polícia de Metropolis e ver a repórter à sua espera. "Quando me disseram que havia uma maluca que não sairia daqui até falar comigo, imaginei que fosse você. E ai? Continua atrás da grande matéria?"

"Grandes matérias já tenho, Maggie" devolveu Lois, com um sorriso. "Estou agora é atrás do Pulitzer!"

"Imagino que esteja aqui por alguma coisa relacionada a Clark Luthor" comentou a detetive, tirando o casaco de couro e pendurando-o no encosto da cadeira, para logo depois se sentar à frente de Lois. "Se pensa que vai conseguir seu Pulitzer com minha ajuda, está enganada. Não tenho nada dos Luthor que possa lhe render alguma coisa"

"Na verdade, hoje estou atrás de outra coisa" disse Lois, ao que a detetive arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se não acreditasse. "Perry não me quer mais xeretando os Luthor, de modo que quero retomar a história da garota de meias arrastão"

"Hum" resmungou Maggie, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. "E ela por acaso não tem nada a ver com os Luthor?"

Lois devolveu o sorriso.

"Nós garotas nos entendemos bem, não é mesmo?" devolveu Lois. "Então, por que você simplesmente não me libera a ficha do caso e ficamos quites?"

"Quites?" inquiriu a detetive, perplexa. "Acho que estou com um probleminha de memória Lane, pois não lembro o que a faz pensar que devemos ficar quites com alguma coisa"

"Ah, qual é, Maggie!" exclamou Lois. "Eu fui só elogios quando você prendeu Morgan Edge e me rendeu aquela história sobre o envolvimento dele com o crime organizado de Gotham!"

"E me colocou numa enrascada com os Luthor ao sugerir que Clark teria alguma coisa a ver com tudo isso" devolveu Maggie. "Não faz ideia da lavada que levei do meu capitão, sem contar a suspensão de duas semanas porque ele simplesmente não acreditou que não abri o bico para Lois Lane!"

Lois sorriu, e enrugou a testa.

"Águas passadas, Maggie!" insistiu. "E quem não leva uma reprimenda de vez em quando? Eu mesma levei uma hoje cedo. Faz parte do jogo!"

"Olha, Lane" disse a detetive, apoiando as mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa, e encarando-a firme nos olhos. "Não pense que somos amigas só porque sempre nos atravessamos nos locais dos crimes. Você é a pedra do meu sapato, e eu odeio isso"

"Mas?" interrompeu Lois, sabendo que podia contar com Maggie.

"Eu gosto da sua persistência" admitiu a detetive. "Infelizmente, essa cidade está um desastre"

"Os Luthor estão acabando com Metropolis" justificou Lois, que via cada vez mais a corrupção se alastrar pela política e mesmo na polícia.

Maggie deu de ombros.

"Eu não sei de nada" disse.

"Suponho que você também não sabe que a morte da garota com meias arrastão nas proximidades dos laboratórios Cadmus tem alguma coisa a ver com os Luthor" sugeriu Lois.

"Como eu disse: não sei de nada" confirmou a detetive, séria.

Lois balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Gostava antes quando nossos encontros eram no Ace of Clubs" comentou a repórter.

"Veja, Lane" disse a detetive, olhando discretamente ao redor da delegacia, onde alguns olhares curiosos de colegas de trabalho se direcionavam a ela e Lois. "Não quero colocá-la numa situação de risco"

"Eu entendo" devolveu Lois, que já notara o afastamento e a discrição de Maggie há vários meses, quando as duas nem sequer se contatavam mais por mensagens via celular.

De fato, por vários anos Maggie foi sua fonte confidencial de informações dentro da Polícia de Metropolis. Através dela, a repórter conseguiu denunciar várias autoridades corruptas, e teve sua vida salva pela detetive muitas vezes. Maggie, no entanto, sabia que sua cabeça estava a prêmio na delegacia depois de ajudar a repórter nas últimas vezes, principalmente quando o nome dos Luthor começou a ser manchado nas páginas do Planeta Diário ao mesmo tempo em que um suposto vigilante, ao contrário de outros que Lois tanto admirava, exterminava membros do crime organizado e meliantes em Metropolis. Os encontros secretos deixaram de acontecer, e por alguns meses as duas apenas se comunicaram por mensagens até Maggie descobrir que estava grampeada. Desde então, as duas se encontravam raríssimas vezes e à vista de todos, geralmente na delegacia, e mesmo assim a detetive temia por sua vida e a da repórter.

"Quando Metropolis se tornar um lugar melhor para viver, vamos precisar de pessoas como você para colocar esperança no coração das pessoas" comentou a detetive.

Lois se levantou, sabendo que ali não conseguiria mais informações da detetive. Estendeu a mão e, percebendo que ninguém notava, Maggie rabiscou rapidamente algo num papel e deu a Lois ao devolver o cumprimento.

"Sinto muito por não poder ajudá-la!" disse em voz alta.

"Sem problemas, detetive Sawyer!" devolveu Lois. "Vou continuar cavando!" e saiu da delegacia sob olhares curiosos.

Maggie apenas suspirou, sabendo o quanto ainda se arriscava por aquilo em que acreditava.

Logo ao entrar no carro, mais do que depressa, Lois desamassou o pedaço de papel que lhe foi entregue por Maggie e notou que o rabisco não passava do nome de uma pessoa: Emil Hamilton. Sorriu ao lembrar que se tratava de um médico do Hospital Metropolis, e imaginou que através dele obteria informações acerca da garota assassinada e, talvez, algo mais relacionado com os Luthor. Guardou o papel na bolsa, e antes que colocasse a chave na ignição, seu telefone celular começou a tocar. Pegou-o, e viu que se tratava de Perry White, e que já era a quinta ligação.

"Droga!" exclamou, atendendo a ligação. "Hey, Perry! Tudo bem?"

"Por onde se meteu, Lois?" gritou ele do outro lado da linha. "Estou ligando há horas!"

Lois enrugou a testa e afastou um pouco o celular da orelha.

"Estive correndo atrás de uma matéria... que não tem nada a ver com os Luthor" explicou ela.

"Esqueça isso!" devolveu ele. "Lionel Luthor está internado!"

"O quê?" indagou ela, confusa.

"Ele teve um infarto, e foi levado às pressas ao Hospital de Metropolis" explicou. "Quero que vá lá e faça uma exclusiva"

Lois sorriu. Mataria dois coelhos com uma só cajadada.

"Pode deixar, chefe!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

No escritório de Lionel, na Luthorcorp, Clark vasculhava sua estante de livros, folheando-os velozmente e atirando-os ao chão ao nada encontrar que lhe interessasse, quando sentiu a presença de mais alguém no recinto.

"Precisando de ajuda para bagunçar o escritório do nosso pai? Sabe que quanto a isso pode contar comigo, não é mesmo?"

Clark sorriu, e se virou para ver Tess.

"Seu pai" corrigiu ele, com ênfase. "Não meu" e virou-se para continuar sua misteriosa busca.

"Vejo que estão se desentendendo mais uma vez... e pelo visto a coisa parece séria" comentou ela, com meio sorriso, aproximando-se, enquanto observava cada livro atirado ao chão. "Soube que ele está no hospital"

Clark nada disse, ao que finalmente parou após atirar ao chão o último livro da estante, e caminhando ao redor da mesa de Lionel, sentou-se à mesa da presidência da Luthorcorp.

"O que foi que você fez dessa vez?" perguntou ela.

Ele a encarou com frieza nos olhos, compreendendo o questionamento como uma reprimenda, quando na verdade não o era, o que em hipótese alguma admitiria, ainda mais vindo de Tess. A ruiva, por sua vez, recolheu-se em sua insignificância simplesmente desviando o olhar. Temia-o mais do que qualquer coisa, e sabia exatamente quando devia parar com suas provocações, afinal, já viu de perto o que o irmão adotivo era capaz de fazer quando contrariado ou desafiado.

"Ainda procurando a esfera?" desconversou ela, olhando para a estante vazia e os livros ao chão.

"Ele não a destruiu" disse ele. "Tenho certeza disso"

"E acha mesmo que ele deixaria pistas de onde ela possa estar aqui mesmo? Bem ao nosso alcance?" devolveu ela.

"Ao meu alcance, você quer dizer, não é mesmo?" emendou ele, enfático. "Afinal, não tenho visto muito empenho da sua parte em me ajudar nos últimos meses"

"Precisava me afastar... ainda mais depois da última vez em que ele nos flagrou... foi embaraçoso" justificou ela, lembrando-se da vez em que viu o pai à porta do quarto de Clark na mansão Luthor, surpreendendo-os na cama.

Clark riu.

"Não havia nada de embaraçoso... era artístico" debochou. "E Lionel gosta de artes, não é mesmo?"

Tess corou.

"Ainda tentando agradá-lo?" questionou ele, com um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios.

Tess sorriu amargamente.

"Já desisti disso há muito tempo, e você sabe disso"

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se não acreditasse e não se conformasse com a fraqueza dela, embora compreendesse, afinal, ela era uma mera humana incapaz de transcender qualquer coisa.

"Voltando à esfera..." desconversou Tess. "Por que acha que ele esconderia alguma pista sobre seu paradeiro aqui?"

"É pensando que ele jamais o faria que ele pode fazer exatamente o contrário" respondeu Clark. "Você não o conhece tão bem assim"

Tess concordou com o olhar parado, e pensativa.

"Às vezes, acho que nem mesmo eu o conheço" emendou Clark.

"A imprevisibilidade dele é o que o torna forte" disse ela.

"Mas não por muito tempo" devolveu ele.

Tess emitiu um meio sorriso. Clark estava novamente maquinhando sobre o que obteria com a esfera.

"Quer mesmo encontrar a esfera e conquistar a Terra com outros iguais a você quando pode simplesmente ser o senhor de tudo sozinho?"

Clark sorriu.

"Eu já lhe disse uma vez, e vou repetir: um rei precisa de soldados, Tess" respondeu ele. "E estou cansado de matar insetos quando posso ter quem o faça por mim, e assim enfrentar algo à minha altura"

"E o que 'exatamente' estaria à sua altura?" desafiou ela.

Clark enrugou a testa e a analisou, com um sorriso malicioso.

"Sabe no que eu andei pensando?" devolveu ele, levantando-se e caminhando ao redor da mesa até parar atrás de Tess, que olhou tensa para o lado, sabendo que ele havia encerrado aquela conversa para iniciar outra que ela pretendia evitar.

"No quê?" devolveu ela, engolindo em seco.

"Às vezes, acho que sente falta do Lex" disse ele.

Tess riu.

"Como poderia? Lex era um fraco!" devolveu ela, sem se virar para vê-lo.

"É por isso que me idolatra tanto?" perguntou ele. "Por que sou melhor do que ele?"

"Você é melhor do que qualquer um" disse ela.

"Então por que andou sumida por tanto tempo?" perguntou ele, alisando suas madeixas ruivas com a mão, enquanto a outra deslizada por sua cintura.

Tess enrugou a testa.

"Como assim?" perguntou, sorrindo, e fazendo-se de desentendida.

Clark aproximou-se mais dela, encoxando-a, o que a fez estremecer.

"Está aprontando alguma coisa que eu não sei?" perguntou.

Tess sorriu.

"Claro que não... estamos do mesmo lado" respondeu. "Sempre estivemos. E não preciso fazer nada escondido... você pode saber de tudo quando quer" completou, em referência à superaudição de Clark.

Ele riu, incrédulo, ao que deslizou os dedos pelo braço desnudo de Tess, fazendo-a arrepiar.

"Sinto falta de nossos encontros sorrateiros na mansão" disse.

Tess gemeu ao sentir o membro de Clark se avantajar sob as calças contra suas nádegas. Ele então abaixou os braços e deslizou as mãos pelas laterais de suas pernas, levantando a saia que ela vestia até as coxas, enquanto procurava o pescoço da ruiva por debaixo dos cabelos, beijando-a.

Foi então que o celular dele começou a tocar, e Tess fechou os olhos, e soltou a respiração, como se estivesse aliviada, ao notar que ele se afastou para atender ao verificar o identificar de chamada.

"Conseguiu?" perguntou ele.

A ruiva se virou para vê-lo. Seu coração batia intensamente no peito.

"Não importa! Faça o que for preciso, e não me ligue novamente até obter uma resposta positiva" disse ele. "Quero que seja amanhã, no primeiro horário" e desligou.

Tess ficou observando-o, ao que Clark a encarou e sorriu.

"Está louca para saber, não é mesmo?" perguntou.

"Ainda somos um time" respondeu ela.

Ele sorriu, porém um sorriso frio e distante, como se tivesse alguma coisa errada naquela afirmativa.

"Quero que me encontre na mansão hoje à noite" ordenou ele.

Clark então se afastou, e se dirigiu à porta, não sem antes se virar para vê-la:

"E não se esqueça de levar a adaga" completou, dando-lhe as costas e saindo.

Tess suspirou e encostou-se à mesa. Suas pernas cambaleavam, e seu coração disparava, e não era de entusiasmo.

* * *

No hospital, a primeira coisa que Lois decidiu fazer foi procurar o tal Dr Emil Hamilton. Embora estivesse ansiosa por confrontar Lionel, seu instinto falava mais alto, e decidiu mais uma vez se atrever a desobedecer Perry. E foi orientada por uma enfermeira recém-contratada que a repórter conseguiu, sob a justificativa de que já era paciente do médico, encontrá-lo numa sala de atendimento emergencial. Observou-o curiosa pelo corredor através da porta semiaberta enquanto atendia um garoto com um ferimento no joelho acompanhado de sua mãe. Quando o médico acompanhou-os até a saída e apontou onde deveriam se dirigir, voltando à sala, Lois foi logo atrás dele.

"Dr Emil Hamilton?" chamou-o, ao que ele se virou para vê-la.

"Eu a conheço?" perguntou, confuso.

"Lois Lane, Planeta Diário" apresentou-se, estendendo a mão.

Hamilton recusou o convite para o cumprimento, e disse, secamente, enquanto rabiscava no prontuário apoiado numa bancada:

"Lois Lane" repetiu, como se aquele nome significasse problema. "Estou ocupado no momento"

"É rápido" informou ela. "Preciso de algumas informações sobre uma garota encontrada morta há alguns meses, próximo dos Laboratórios Cadmus"

"A prostituta?" indagou ele, sem olhá-la.

"Não acho que era uma prostituta" devolveu Lois.

Hamilton sorriu.

"Maggie a mandou até mim, não é mesmo?"

Lois devolveu o sorriso.

"Estamos do mesmo lado" justificou.

Hamilton suspirou, e encarou Lois. Conhecia-a, assim como seus artigos, e a admirava.

"Não posso lhe dar o que quer, Srta Lane" disse, finalmente. "Sinto muito"

Perplexa, Lois insistiu:

"Pode ao menos me dar um nome?" pediu.

Hamilton balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Maggie se arriscou muito para me trazer até você" disse ela.

O médico abaixou a cabeça, apertou as pontas dos dedos contra os olhos por baixo dos óculos, como se estivesse sentindo uma dor de cabeça, e suspirou. Subitamente, ele atravessou a sala, e fechou a porta atrás de Lois.

"Vou me arrepender muito por isso" disse.

"Pode ter certeza que não" devolveu ela, com confiança inabalável.

"Estamos com uma informação muito privilegiada, Srta Lane" revelou ele, parando em frente a ela, olhando-a nos olhos.

"E se eu divulgá-la pela metade, o grande resultado pode vir por água abaixo, certo?" adivinhou ela.

Hamilton apenas concordou com um aceno.

"Então não me conhece tão bem assim para achar que sou um problema" devolveu ela.

O médico a encarou.

"Não sou uma repórter qualquer, Dr Hamilton" disse ela. "Eu investigo. E investigo muito a fundo antes de publicar minhas matérias. Se o que quer que esteja protegendo é a ponta de um iceberg, pode ter a certeza de que vou trazê-lo totalmente à tona antes de publicar qualquer coisa"

Hamilton continuou hesitante, embora já estivesse decidido.

"E acima tudo, protejo minhas fontes" completou ela.

O médico não duvidava daquilo. A reputação e a boa índole de Lois Lane eram notórias.

"Sou muito persistente quando quero uma coisa" continuou ela. "E se não conseguir nada com você, vou conseguir por outras vias"

"Vi muitas pessoas boas morrerem por causa do que temos, e já não há mais tanta gente boa por ai" disse ele, subitamente.

"Não se preocupe" disse. "Sou vaso ruim"

Hamilton sorriu ao notar que ela se incluiu no rol, e por mais que não concordasse com o que estava prestes a fazer, decidiu ajudá-la:

"Dinah Lance" disse.

Lois enrugou a testa. Se suas pistas se resumiam agora a nomes, não tinha do que reclamar, desde que os tivesse, mas não podia deixar de questioná-lo:

"Por que não foi divulgada a identidade dela?" perguntou.

"Maggie arquivou o caso como insolúvel" respondeu ele. "E o nome da vítima permaneceu em sigilo"

"Então por que ela me mandou até você ao invés de simplesmente me dizer o nome?" devolveu Lois, confusa.

"Provavelmente para que eu lhe dissesse a não se surpreender com o que vai encontrar pela frente, e a não revelar nomes envolvidos com essa pessoa até conhecer seus verdadeiros motivos"

Lois sorriu.

"O que vocês estão escondendo, afinal de contas?" perguntou, cada vez mais intrigada. "A polícia não sabe de nada, não é mesmo?"

"Acho que por ora é isso, Srta Lane" concluiu o médico. "Tudo o que eu podia dizer já é de seu conhecimento"

Lois balançou a cabeça, certa de que ele não lhe revelaria mais nada, talvez por medo ou mesmo por não saber mais o que dizer.

"Vocês dois poderiam facilitar as coisas pra mim ao invés de me darem apenas nomes" disse ela, ajeitando-se para sair. "Mas tudo bem... eu entendo"

Hamilton apenas sorriu.

"Tome cuidado" disse ele.

Lois apenas lhe devolveu o sorriso, e saiu da sala, dirigindo-se à ala médica onde Lionel Luthor estava internado, porém, ansiosa para descobrir quem era Dinah Lance, e seus contatos.

* * *

"Onde pensa que vai sem receber alta?" perguntou a enfermeira entrando no quarto de Lionel Luthor, ao vê-lo levantado da cama e terminando de se vestir.

"Não pretendo ficar para a sopa e gelatina" respondeu ele ajeitando o paletó, ao que se virou e reconheceu a enfermeira, abrindo então um enorme sorriso: "Ora ora se não é a repórter estrela do Planeta Diário... Lois Lane!" e olhando-a de cima a baixo, completou: "E vestida de enfermeira!"

Lois apenas sorriu, sentindo-se extremamente desconfortável com a secada do bilionário.

"Digamos que não precisei de muito esforço para passar pelos seus seguranças" comentou ela. "Aliás, acho que está na hora de contratar gente de melhor confiança, não concorda?"

"Não posso condená-los, Srta Lane" disse ele. "Eu mesmo lhe daria passe livre para uma exclusiva entre quatro paredes se aparecesse vestida desse jeito"

Lois enrugou a testa, enojada com o comentário.

"Mas essa fantasia sexual seria muito bem vinda em outras circunstâncias" completou ele, ajeitando a gola da camisa, e virando-se para a mesa ao lado da cama para pegar a carteira e um anel com uma misteriosa pedra azul.

"Interessante apetrecho, Sr Luthor... parece com um daqueles meteoritos encontrados aos montes em Smallville" comentou Lois, enquanto ele vestia o anel com pedra azul no terceiro dedo da mão esquerda para depois cobrir as mãos com um par de luvas de couro.

"Adoraria ficar, mas eu realmente preciso ir" disse ele, passando por ela em direção à porta.

"O infarto foi obra do seu filho, não é mesmo?" perguntou ela, virando-se para vê-lo, agora parado a poucos passos da porta.

Lionel sorriu.

"Sabemos que seu caçula é problemático" continuou ela. "Uma verdadeira dor de cabeça para qualquer pai... mesmo o mais poderoso de Metropolis"

"Tenho muito orgulho do meu filho, Srta Lane" disse ele, virando-se para vê-lo.

"Talvez porque ele tenha se saído melhor que o mais velho" devolveu ela com ironia, ao que o bilionário a encarou.

"Não se atreva a falar de Lex" ameaçou Lionel. "Ele está morto, e me dói a alma falar dele"

"Então por que não falamos de Martha e Jonathan Kent?" desconversou ela, quando na verdade queria provocá-lo.

Surpreso, Lionel se virou para olhá-la de frente. Encarou-a de cima a baixo, e reconheceu o fato de que a havia subestimado.

"Muito bem, Srta Lane" disse ele. "Mostre-me o que tem"

"Tenho investigado o passado de seu filho já há algum tempo" disse ela.

"Isso não é novidade. As pessoas tem um enorme fascínio por Clark, em especial as mulheres" devolveu Lionel, sorrindo.

Mas Lois o ignorou:

"Os bons ventos me levaram a Smallville, onde a Luthorcorp instalou uma de suas fábricas no final dos anos 80"

Lionel encolheu os olhos, enquanto a escutava, imaginando onde aquela conversa iria acabar.

"Foi enquanto você estava lá que adotou Clark... sua esposa Lilian já havia morrido há alguns meses, e havia apenas Lex" continuou Lois.

Foi então que ela olhou fixamente nos olhos dele:

"Nunca foi segredo a adoção e sempre fiquei curiosa para descobrir quem seriam os verdadeiros pais de Clark Luthor, e imagine qual não foi minha surpresa ao descobrir que a certidão de nascimento dele era forjada e que ele não era o filho de um casal que morreu na chuva de meteoros em 1989?"

Lionel levantou os olhos, encarando-a, cada vez mais desconcertado pelas revelações da repórter:

"Investigando, fiquei sabendo de uma história interessante sobre um casal de fazendeiros e uma estranha criança de grandes olhos azuis que ficou hospedada na casa deles pouco depois da chuva de meteoros... dias antes de Clark Luthor entrar para o rol dos herdeiros mais poderosos do mundo"

Lionel riu, e começou a aplaudir:

"Impressionante, Srta Lane!" exclamou ele. "Suas teorias conspiratórias são sempre um prato cheio no meu desjejum matinal quando leio o Planeta Diário, mas ouvi-las de sua própria boca não tem preço!"

Inabalável, Lois completou:

"O casal de fazendeiros simplesmente sumiu do mapa e a criança se chamava Clark" disse, lembrando-se da conversa tida com o xerife Ethan, de Smallville, que viu o pequeno Clark na casa dos Kent e, mesmo anos depois, podia jurar que era Clark Luthor.

Lionel se aproximou bem de Lois, e a encarou nos olhos com frieza:

"Está dizendo que matei um casal de caipiras para roubar o filho deles? Isso não é baixo demais para você, Srta Lane?"

"Nada é tão baixo desde que diga respeito aos Luthor" devolveu ela. "E para um homem que destruiu uma cidade inteira, não é de se duvidar"

"Eu trouxe o progresso para Metropolis!" protestou ele, abrindo os braços ao ar.

"Não é o que vemos nas ruas... onde maldizer o nome Luthor implica em desaparecimentos e mortes, e onde as pessoas tem medo da própria polícia, enquanto um misterioso justiceiro noturno anda sujando o nome dos bons vigilantes que a Luthorcorp tanto despreza, principalmente quando o alvo deles é seus centros de pesquisa"

Lionel balançou a cabeça negativamente, enquanto ainda ria.

"Agora está me implicando com esse assassino em série e os vigilantes de Metropolis?"

"É você que está dizendo isso, Sr Luthor" devolveu ela, quando, subitamente, seu celular começou a sinalizar o recebimento de uma mensagem. Mesmo no calor da conversa que há anos vinha tentando ter com Lionel Luthor, Lois pegou o aparelho, e surpreendeu-se com a mensagem de texto enviada por Perry, abrindo um enorme sorriso.

Lionel aproveitou para pegar seu casaco sobre a cadeira ao lado da porta e se retirar enquanto ela se distraia:

"Adoraria finalizar essa conversa, Srta Lane" disse. "Sua companhia é sempre muito agradável, e confesso que me divirto demais com suas especulações, mas realmente preciso ir"

Foi então que Lois Lane mais uma vez o surpreendeu:

"Talvez eu tenha melhores chances com a exclusiva que estou prestes a ter com seu filho" disse, referindo-se à mensagem de Perry no sentido de que Clark Luthor queria marca uma entrevista com ela na manhã seguinte.

Lionel enrugou a testa, visivelmente preocupado.

"Deve haver um engano" disse.

Lois sorriu, triunfante.

"Não é o que parece" disse ela, balançando o celular ao alto.

"Sugiro que fique longe dele" apontou Lionel.

"Vai me demitir se eu não o fizer?" devolveu Lois, ao que Lionel enrugou a testa, confuso. "Como o Planeta Diário está em processo de compra pela Luthorcorp, em breve será meu chefe" justificou.

Lionel sorriu. Aquele era um negócio confidencial, mas não o surpreendia mais o fato de Lois Lane já o saber.

"É uma ótima profissional, Srta Lane" disse ele. "Espero que saiba o que está fazendo" completou, dando-lhe as costas e saindo do quarto.

Lois não se deixou impressionar com as ameaças de Lionel, e sorriu enquanto olhava novamente a mensagem de Perry.

"Finalmente!" exclamou, ao considerar que estava prestes a confrontar Clark Luthor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Era noite, e Clark Luthor fazia o que mais apreciava à altura dos arranha-céus de Metropolis: sua ronda noturna. Porém, ao contrário dos chamados "heróis vigilantes" que o povo tanto amava, sua atividade era outra. Ele observava as infames criaturas que constituíam aquela civilização que tanto desprezava e, ao menor sinal de um crime acontecendo nas ruas, descia velozmente para dizimar seus algozes, sem qualquer piedade.

Foi então que ele visualizou um meliante forçando a entrada de uma janela do quinto andar de um edifício residencial nos arredores do Parque Centenário. Clark Luthor mergulhou dos céus da Cidade do Amanhã, e surpreendeu o pequeno ladrão próximo às escadas de incêndio. Pegou-o pela gola e o jogou ao chão do beco, fazendo os ossos de suas pernas se partirem.

Clark aterrissou ao seu lado, pronto para desferir-lhe o golpe final que acabaria com sua vida.

"Não! Por favor, não!" implorou o ladrão, escondendo o rosto a fim de não vê-lo à luz fraca do poste, ciente de que todos os que o viram acabaram mortos.

Foi então que um disparo veio do alto do prédio, tão rápido que Clark mal pode entender do que se tratava. Um gancho pegou o meliante pelo casaco e o puxou velozmente para cima.

Clark enrugou a testa, confuso, e alçando voo para o terraço a fim de descobrir e destruir quem quer que fosse que estivesse estragando sua diversão, foi surpreendido por algo totalmente inusitado: uma flecha com kryptonita verde o atingiu no peito, fazendo-o cair, completamente fraco. Contorcendo-se de dor, Clark arrastou-se pela rua úmida do beco, tentando remover a flecha, porém, sem êxito, ao que viu um vulto se aproximar.

"Não faz ideia do quanto foi difícil descobrirmos sua fraqueza" disse a voz grave.

Clark riu, apesar da dor.

"Arqueiro Verde" disse, sentindo o sangue molhar sua roupa sob o casaco.

O vigilante em malha de couro esmeralda sorriu, e se aproximou, apontando nova flecha engatada no arco.

"Clark Luthor: o assassino noturno que anda sujando o bom nome dos vigilantes"

Apesar de enfraquecido pela kryptonita, Clark conseguiu forçar sua visão apurada:

"Oliver Queen... quem diria?" sorriu ao identificar o rosto por trás da máscara, arrastando-se cada vez mais fraco em direção à parede do beco, onde se encostou. "Nunca dei nada por você no colégio... não passava de um grande otário filhinho de papai!"

"Olha só quem fala" devolveu o arqueiro mantendo firme a flecha apontada contra Clark. "Com todos esses poderes, e preferiu tornar-se um assassino! Se tivéssemos alguém como você do nosso lado... quantas vidas poderiam ser salvas!"

De repente, uma sombra envolta numa capa negra caiu dos céus. O volume abaixado no chão do beco se ergueu ao lado do Arqueiro Verde, revelando sua sombria máscara de morcego.

Clark sorriu, sentindo o sangue na boca.

"Não está meio longe de casa... Batman?" perguntou, cada vez mais fraco, e forçando novamente a visão apurada, completou: "Ou devo dizer, Bruce Wayne?"

"Estranho ouvir isso de alguém que veio de outro planeta, Kal-El" devolveu o Morcego.

Clark ficou sério, perplexo com a descoberta, embora planejasse não fazer daquilo mais um segredo dentro de algumas horas.

"Não esperava por essa, não é mesmo?" perguntou Arqueiro Verde, mirando o rosto de Clark. "Esperei muito por esse momento para ver sua cara de espanto ao descobrir que já sabemos seu segredo"

Clark nada disse, e tentou novamente, em vão, remover a flecha do peito.

"Virgil Swann" disse, finalmente, imaginando a fonte de informação dos dois vigilantes que o mantinham paralisado.

"Antes do crápula do seu pai matá-lo assim como todos os demais membros da sociedade secreta da qual faziam parte, o cientista deixou anotações sobre sua existência com Patricia, que por sua vez contatou um amigo nosso também de outro planeta que nos procurou há algum tempo" respondeu Arqueiro.

"Chega de conversa" interrompeu Batman, de súbito, com sua voz rouca e grave.

"Vocês não vão me matar" disse Clark, desconfiado de que os dois teriam outros planos para ele, ou então já o teriam matado.

"O que o faz pensar isso?" perguntou Arqueiro.

"Sou eu que faço o serviço sujo nessa cidade, limpando-a de cima a baixo enquanto vocês apenas entregam os bandidos às autoridades corruptas de Metropolis para que no dia seguinte eles saiam livres para cometer novos delitos" respondeu Clark.

"Autoridades corrompidas pelos Luthor, você quer dizer" corrigiu o Arqueiro. "E desde quando você se importa em limpar a cidade da criminalidade quando a própria Luthorcorp financia a bandidagem? Você é um assassino, e não importa quem seja sua vítima: sempre sentirá prazer no que faz"

"Se acham mesmo que sou o vilão dessa história deviam então me matar, porque é exatamente o que eu faria com vocês" continuou Clark.

O Arqueiro sorriu, e mirou a flecha de kryptonita verde bem no meio dos olhos de Clark:

"Não seja por isso" disse, preparando-se para disparar.

"Espere!" exclamou Batman, segurando-o pelo braço.

O Arqueiro desvencilhou-se do Morcego, sem tirar Clark de sua mira.

"Olhe bem pra ele! É um maldito Luthor!" revidou. "Não é, e jamais será um dos nossos!"

Clark começou a rir.

"Esperavam mesmo que eu me tornasse um de vocês?" debochou. "E usar uma dessas fantasias ridículas?"

O Arqueiro tentou partir para cima de Clark, e Batman o segurou.

"Maldição! Antes eu estivesse sozinho! Você tirou de mim a pessoa que eu mais amei na vida" disse.

Clark riu.

"Então me mate... talvez isso alivie a sua dor" disse.

Batman se colocou entre os dois, e o Arqueiro abaixou a arma, aos que os dois começaram a discutir:

"Prometeu que não levaria isso para o lado pessoal!" exclamou o Morcego.

"Como não levaria?" devolveu o Arqueiro Esmeralda.

"Eu devia imaginar... foi um erro tê-lo trazido comigo nessa emboscada"

"Olhe para ele... um lunático; um assassino sem remorso indestrutível! Como acha que isso vai acabar bem?"

Clark ria a cada ofensa desferida, quando então o Batman empurrou o Arqueiro contra a parede:

"Lembre-se do que o Dr Destino nos disse antes de morrer; lembre-se dos legionários: ele ainda será um dos nossos!" sussurrou, não baixo o bastante para que Clark pudesse ouvi-los, enquanto, com uma dor quase insuportável, removia a flecha do peito, desejando emitir um grito para canalizar o sofrimento que o consumia a cada rasgo que avantajava sua ferida.

Sem que Batman e Arqueiro Verde pudessem perceber, Clark removeu toda a flecha do peito e a atirou para longe, ao que seu ferimento começou a curar. Quando os vigilantes mascarados finalmente se deram conta do que se passava, viraram-se para vê-lo, mas era tarde demais. O jovem Luthor se ergueu, com as forças quase todas estabelecidas, e antes que o Arqueiro levantasse sua arma para atirar uma nova flecha de kryptonita verde contra seu oponente, eis que Clark disparou raios de calor contra suas mãos, fazendo a arma cair e incendiar ao chão. Mais do que depressa, Batman levantou uma arma tirada do interior de sua capa, e Clark notou que os projéteis era revestidos de kryptonita verde, de modo que também disparou feixes de calor contra ele, fazendoa arma voar longe. O jovem Luthor correu velozmente na direção de ambos, esmurrando Batman para longe e depois se voltando para o Arqueiro, segurando-o pelo pescoço contra a parede. O Homem Morcego se recompôs e procurou sua arma, porém em vão, de modo que correu em direção a Clark. Tentou impedi-lo de esmagar o Arqueiro Verde, mas ele novamente o empurrou para o lado, fazendo-o colidir contra uma parede. Com sua força descomunal e mais nenhum sinal de kryptonita, o embate se tornava patético.

"Teve sua chance, Oliver Queen" disse, encarando-o nos olhos, esmagando seu pescoço até quebrá-lo.

Luthor o atirou para longe como se fosse um boneco, e disparou raios de fogo pelos olhos, fazendo o corpo do Arqueiro arder em chamas até restar apenas uma massa de carne disforme e carbonizada. Quando finalmente se virou para o até então desacordado Batman a fim de também acabar com ele, descobriu que o Morcego não estava mais lá. Olhou para todos os lados, mas não havia qualquer sinal dele.

* * *

Lois estava sozinha no Planeta Diário. Como de costume, gostava de terminar seus prazos até tarde. Mas naquela noite estava apenas pesquisando sobre Dinah Lance nos arquivos da polícia e do governo federal, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao descobrir que a garota era filha de Dinah Drake, ex-membro de uma extinta sociedade de vigilantes mascarados. Lois mal podia acreditar, e cada vez mais consumida pelo desejo de descobrir tudo o que podia a respeito da misteriosa vigilante encontrada morta, mais a admirava e lamentava seu fim. Ao não encontrar arquivos que pudessem conectá-la a algum novo grupo de vigilantes, Lois tentou apenas fazer uma busca simples, e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar uma foto da loira ao lado de Oliver Queen num evento beneficente bastante recente.

"Oliver Queen?" repetiu Lois ao ler o nome do bilionário na legenda da foto, como se não pudesse acreditar.

E seus pensamentos formavam turbilhões na tentativa de imaginar a ligação do playboy de Star City com a filha de vigilante que seguiu os passos de sua genitora. Lois começou então a investigar Oliver Queen, e considerando que muito pouco sabia a seu respeito, exceto os escândalos sobre suas noitadas e bebedeiras, surpreendeu-se com o histórico de que ele sobreviveu sozinho numa ilha deserta, tornando-se mais recluso. Notou, então, que sua primeira aparição pública após a temporada na ilha deserta foi num baile de máscaras, vestido de Robin Hood. De repente, a morena cogitou uma possibilidade inusitada. Vasculhou a rede em busca de informações paralelas sobre o Arqueiro Verde, e não deu outra.

Lois sorriu, satisfeita com sua própria perspicácia.

"Quem diria..." disse, ao descobrir que o surgimento do Arqueiro Verde se deu em Star City pouco depois da volta de Oliver Queen, e em Metropolis, tão logo o bilionário se instalou na Cidade do Amanhã.

Ela se encostou na cadeira, olhando maravilhada para a primeira manchete de página do Arqueiro Verde em Metropolis publicada no Planeta Diário, e de sua autoria.

De repente, a morena se deu conta de algo. Procurou novamente a fotografia de Dinah Lance com Oliver Queen. Notou, então, que definitivamente eram um casal ao perceber as alianças de noivado. Preocupada, buscou reportagens recentes do Arqueiro Verde, e nada encontrou. Imaginou então que o vigilante poderia estar em perigo, e que muito provavelmente seria ele uma vítima em potencial de Clark Luthor, assim como Dinah, numa possível tentativa de vingança.

Mais do que depressa, Lois tentou localizar o número de telefone de Oliver Queen que tinha anotado há alguns meses para uma entrevista que jamais aconteceu. Ao encontrá-lo, ligou, porém, sem êxito. Repetiu a ligação mais uma vez, e novamente caiu na caixa de mensagens, ao que ela finalmente deixou um recado para que elelhe retornasse o quanto antes.

Pensativa, a morena reviveu uma lembrança que a incomodava há anos. Com o olhar parado, Lois lembrou de como nada no mundo a fazia pensar o contrário de que a morte de Chloe tinha algum envolvimento com os Luthor, a julgar pelas inúmeras conversas que manteve com ela ao final dos seus últimos meses. Suspirou, ao considerar o quão podre poderiam ser os Luthor para se livrar de uma colegial que apenas publicava artigos num jornal de escola criticando as mazelas da cidade em que vivia desde que a Luthorcorp instalou uma das suas fábricas na região.

E, finalmente, lembrou-se da primeira vez em que viu Clark Luthor...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Lois era apenas uma colegial, e não se passaram mais do que poucos dias da morte de Chloe, em Smallville. Após encontrar e-mails trocados entre a prima e Lex Luthor marcando encontros no computador do jornal da escola, os quais misteriosamente foram apagados após uma formatação sem qualquer justificativa plausivel, sabendo que nada poderia obter de Lex, eis que o mesmo se encontrava em coma no hospital de Metropolis, e morreria dentro de poucos meses, a jovem Lane entrou disfarçada na mansão Luthor, na capital do creme de milho.

Vestida como empregada, tendo, no entanto, apenas encontrado a ridícula roupa no pior estilo "French maid", Lois vasculhava os armários do escritório, porém, sem qualquer sucesso, quando, subitamente, ao fechar as portas e olhar por tudo até notar algum lugar secreto, percebeu que estava sendo observada da porta.

Nervosa, virou-se, e viu Clark Luthor. Estremeceu ao perceber que ele já podia estar ali a um par de minutos, tendo presenciado sua xeretice.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Luthor!" exclamou ela com o sotaque forçado, abrindo um enorme sorriso. "J'ai... eu estava... bien, limpando" continuou, fingindo usar o espanador.

Clark continuava imóvel, com os braços cruzados, e o ombro recostado na beirada da porta, com um sorriso nos lábios, olhando-a de cima a baixo, deixando a jovem Lane completamente sem graça, como se ele pudesse vê-la nua.

"Bon, _J'ai déjà fini ici..."_ disse Lois, abaixando o espanador e saindo da sala, como se tivesse terminado o serviço, ao que Clark se prostou à sua frente, impedindo-a de sair.

Seus rostos estava bastante próximos, e ele a encarava com um sorriso e ar superior, como se pudesse devorá-la ali mesmo se quisesse, ao passo que a morena limitava-se apenas a ficar com os olhos abaixados, sem jamais olhá-lo nos olhos, apenas espiando-o vez e outra. Mesmo sem jamais tê-lo conhecido até então, sabia quem e como ele era. Odiava-o por tudo o que ele e sua família fizeram em Smallville e Metropolis. Odiava-o por ter a certeza de que ele ou seu pai tinham alguma coisa a ver com a morte de Chloe. Odiava-o por ele achar que era o rei do mundo e que podia fazer o que bem quisesse. Contudo, não conseguia deixar de notar como suas pernas estavam cambaleantes, e como seu coração batia mais forte à sua presença. Ele então tocou seu queixo e Lois sentiu os pêlos de suas costas ouriçarem àquele toque. Lois relutou, porém, não o suficiente, e seus olhos finalmente se cruzaram, e ela notou, finalmente acreditando que o enxergava, que, afinal, ele podia apenas ser Luthor no nome.

"De todas as prostitutas que meu pai já me mandou evitando que eu saísse à noite, devo admitir que você é a melhor de todas... ainda mais nessa roupa" disse, olhando-a novamente de cima a baixo.

Enfurecida, mal acreditando que havia pensando que ele podia ser diferente, Lois repeliu bruscamente o rosto dos dedos de Clark, que ainda seguravam seu queixo, e afastou-se dele.

"Não sou prostituta!" gritou.

Clark riu.

"Uau!" exclamou, surpreendido. "Você tem estilo"

Lois enrugou a testa, como se não acreditasse no que ouvia. Estava ali para descobrir alguma pista que pudesse incriminar os Luthor na morte de sua prima, e ouvia besteiras de um playboy metido a besta que achava que podia ter a mulher que quisesse.

"Fique longe de mim, seu asno!" avisou ela, enquanto Clark se aproximava, fascinado por finalmente encontrar uma mulher difícil, tão acostumado que estava com as biscates que encontrava em suas saídas e que se entregavam ao menor estalar de dedos.

"Asno?" repetiu ele, rindo, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, como se não acreditasse que seria capaz de algum dia ouvir tal ofensa, enquanto andava em circulos pela sala, acompanhando Lois, que o evitava, apontando o espanador como se fosse uma arma. "Pois saiba que esse asno tem muito a oferecer... e entre quatro paredes vou fazer você subir ao teto" prometeu ele, encarando-a novamente, de cima a baixo, devorando-a com os olhos.

Lois enrugou a testa, enojada, e tentou correr pela porta dos fundos, atrás do bar, mas a porta estava trancada. Ela então se virou, e ele veio em sua direção.

"Então é isso... além de assassinos, os Luthor são estupradores" disse ela, com o espanador em punho.

"Quem aqui disse que vou tomá-la a força?" devolveu ele. "Assim que eu a tiver nos meus braços, não vai mais querer se livrar de mim"

Lois riu, nervosa.

"Você é sempre assim... tão presunçoso?"

Notou, então, que havia um jogo de espadas decorativo na parede ao lado. Mais do que depressa, ela puxou uma espada com pedras azuis cravejadas em parte de sua lâmina e cabo.

Clark riu, atiçado.

"Ótimo" disse ele. "Quer tornar as coisas mais difíceis?"

Frustrada com inesgotável petulância, sabendo que não sairia dali com a integridade intacta, Lois balançou a pesada e enorme espada ao ar, ao que desferiu um golpe no rosto do jovem Luthor, que se virou para o lado, em reação.

Aterrorizada por tê-lo acertado, a morena largou a arma, e cobriu o rosto.

"Não foi minha intenção!" gritou ela, ao que Clark se virou, revelando apenas um pequeno corte feito em sua face esquerda.

O jovem Luthor, no entanto, tocou a ferida, e ao ver o sangue nas pontas de seus dedos, sorriu.

Lois balançou a cabeça, incrédula, e correu pela porta principal, esbarrando em outro empregado.

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

* * *

Lois suspirou ao lembrar dos eventos daquele dia, e estranhou o fato dele nunca ter ido ao seu encalço. Olhou, então, novamente para as fotos de Oliver Queen no monitor à sua frente. Desligou o computador, vestiu seu casaco, e decidida, resolveu ir atrás do bilionário para dizer que sabia de tudo, que estava disposta a ajudar, bem como preveni-lo acerca de Clark Luthor.

Foi então que a morena sentiu uma presença a poucos passos de distância dela, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, sentiu alguém segurá-la por trás e uma cápsula com algum gás atordoante estourar diante de seu rosto, fazendo-a cair desacordada.

Batman a segurou, e a tomou nos braços, levando-a para longe dali.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Na mansão Luthor, Lionel aguardava pacientemente o filho enquanto degustava um conhaque espanhol recém tirado de sua adega particular sentado em frente à lareira acesa, completamente indiferente ao infarto recentemente sofrido, quando percebeu um vulto surgir à porta.

"Para quem quase morreu, você parece não seguir muito à risca as usuais recomendações médicas" disse Clark, emergindo da escuridão.

Lionel sorriu, olhando a bebiba através do copo iluminado pela chama da lareira.

"O que não mata, fortalece" devolveu.

"Seus ditados já foram mais sábios" disse Clark, prostando-se à sua frente.

Lionel o encarou.

"Nietzsche era sábio" disse, referindo-se ao autor do provérbio. "Para ele, o homem ideal é valente, hábil, e está acima do Bem e do Mal, guiado apenas pela sua vontade de poder"

Clark emitiu um pequeno sorriso de desdém:

"Mas o 'super-homem' de Nietzsche é aquele que aceita a vida como ela é: incerta, conflituosa e sem ilusões" disse. "E você me criou para não aceitar aquilo em que eu não acreditasse"

"Eu o criei para ser forte..." corrigiu Lionel, finalmente notando o rasgo e a mancha de sangue no casaco vestido por Clark à altura do peito, ao que completou: "E para que estivesse acima de tudo e de todos" completou.

Clark sorriu ao perceber que Lionel havia notado o ferimento da luta daquela noite, mas prosseguiu com o debate:

"Fez bem o seu serviço: não sou um conformista e encaro os problemas de frente" disse, também em resposta a eventual questionamento acerca do ferimento cicatrizado. "Mas já não preciso mais de você para me guiar"

"Está mais uma vez equivocado, meu filho" devolveu Lionel.

Clark sorriu, e nada disse, mesmo porque qualquer outro argumento em resposta seria redundante, e eles ficariam a noite inteira rebatendo um ao outro.

Lionel o observou, com denotada preocupação.

"Isso me faz lembrar que não terminamos nossa última conversa"

Clark tirou o casaco e o atirou no sofá do outro lado da sala de estar, revelando pela primeira vez que começava a usar o escudo de sua linhagem estampada numa camiseta preta, surpreendendo seu pai adotivo, que não deixou de demonstrar sua frustração.

"Não temos mais o que falar, Lionel" disse.

Lionel suspirou, visivelmente desanimado, olhando a imagem na vestimenta do filho.

"Agora, por que você simplesmente não volta para Metropolis?" completou Clark.

"Voltar para Metropolis?" repetiu Lionel.

"Estou à espera de uma pessoa, e não quero ser interrompido" disse Clark.

O velho Luthor tomou o último gole de uma vez, inclinou-se para colocar o copo sobre a mesa de centro, e fitou o filho nos olhos:

"Tess?" perguntou.

Clark nada disse, e apenas sorriu.

"Sugiro que ao invés de ficar brincando de sexo sadomasoquista com sua irmã bastarda, preocupe-se mais com seu futuro" disse, supondo que o silêncio do filho era a confirmação que esperava.

Clark sorriu, arqueando as sobrancelhas, como se demonstrasse surpresa, embora estivesse pouco preocupado em ter sido descoberto.

"Ou pensou mesmo que eu não sabia que vocês dois fazem mais do que brincar de médico, e que as adagas de kryptonita dourada que ela traz quando vem aqui não são para fazê-lo sentir dor no momento do clímax?" questionou Lionel. "Não entendo esse seu fascínio por sentir dor e ter o corpo marcado... achei que havia superado essa fase quando destruimos a nave e Jor-El parou de incomodá-lo com seu chamado" completou, ao que continuou: "Na verdade, talvez eu entenda..."

"Alguém por aqui precisa se divertir, não é mesmo?" interrompeu Clark, atravessando a sala em direção ao bar para se servir do mesmo conhaque bebido por Lionel.

"Talvez você esteja se corrompendo a ponto de querer sentir-se... 'humano'?" sugeriu Lionel, despertando incômodo em Clark.

"Considerando quem me criou, meus fetiches é o que menos deveria ser motivo de preocupação" disse, demonstrando não estar afetado com a suposição do velho Luthor.

Lionel suspirou, levantou-se, abotoou o paletó e se virou para vê-lo.

"Tem razão" desconversou. "O que me preocupa mesmo é o que me disse em nossa última conversa"

Clark se serviu da bebida e a tomou de um só gole, virando-se em seguida para vê-lo.

"Sugeriu algo sobre..." e olhando o símbolo na camiseta, completou: "...revelar-se ao mundo?"

"Não sugeri. Foi exatamente o que eu disse" respondeu Clark. "E já tenho uma entrevista agendada para amanhã cedo, de modo que, em poucas horas o mundo todo saberá quem realmente sou"

"E Lois Lane vai entrevistá-lo" completou Lionel.

Clark o encarou, surpreso, mas não o suficiente.

"Sabe como ela é subversiva, não é mesmo?" perguntou Lionel. "Ela enaltece os vigilantes, e poderá simplesmente destrui-lo" disse, como se tentasse dissuadi-lo.

"Diga a verdade, Lionel" devolveu Clark. "Não é isso que realmente o preocupa, e sim o fato de que finalmente vou alçar voo para longe de suas garras e assumir quem realmente sou revelando minha linhagem kryptoniana"

Lionel o encarou com firmeza.

"Você pensa mesmo em fazer isso" disse.

Clark nada disse. Apenas o encarou com igual e inabalável estabilidade.

De repente, Lionel começou a rir descontroladamente, deixando Clark furioso.

"Espera mesmo que as pessoas o respeitem depois disso, não é mesmo?"

"Eu não espero coisa alguma" respondeu Clark.

"Você é um assassino!" esbravejou Lionel, enquanto o riso sumia de seu rosto para dar lugar a uma expressão sisuda. "Você foi criado para conquistar e destruir aqueles que não se submetessem a nós, os Luthor!"

"Acontece que eu não sou um Luthor!" devolveu Clark no mesmo tom. "E a partir de amanhã todos me conhecerão pelo meu verdadeiro nome: Kal-El!"

Lionel balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Pensa que é assim... fácil?" perguntou. "'Você' contra o mundo?"

"A menos que haja um adversário à altura, nada é impossível" devolveu Clark.

Lionel olhou para o rasgo atravessado na camiseta de Clark:

"Adversários à altura, e que conhecem seu segredo, sempre existirão"

"Espero enfrentar muitos" devolveu Clark.

"Esse comportamento soa suicida demais" retrucou Lionel.

"Talvez eu esteja apenas entediado demais" disse Clark.

"Você é um deus entre os homens" disse Lionel. "Não pode se submeter... e revelar-se ao mundo, dar satisfação de quem é e de onde veio apenas para me confrontar ou porque acha que está entediado é justamente sujeitar-se àquilo que é infinitamente inferior à sua própria natureza!"

"Não estarei me submetendo" devolveu Clark. "Pelo contrário. Quero deixar de me submeter"

Lionel frisou a testa.

"Está se tornando patético" disse. "Essas emoções... pensa que quer se aproximar da humanidade quando na verdade quer apenas se afastar de mim por estar contaminado pelas ideias absurdas de sua irmã..."

"Novamente me subestima ao achar que sou maleável, Lionel" interrompeu Clark. "Das poucas coisas aproveitáveis que aprendi com você, uma delas é jamais me deixar influenciar pelas pessoas e pelas emoções... e esse treinamento começou há tempos debaixo de seu próprio teto. Portanto, tudo o que você planejou para mim nesses últimos anos não vale coisa alguma... as respostas que eu procurava encontrei com meus antepassados, e tirei minhas próprias conclusões sobre quem devo ser"

Lionel riu, desacreditado.

"E você se voltou contra aquele que o criou e fez tudo para protegê-lo"

"Você não fez nada por mim que não fosse de seu próprio interesse" devolveu Clark. "Por anos escondeu de mim quem eu realmente era e de onde vim. Precisei descobrir sozinho a Fortaleza e minha linhagem. Lex tentou me advertir dos seus planos para comigo... e eu o matei quando ele apenas acreditava que estaria salvando o mundo me destruindo... e antes o tivesse feito"

Nesse momento, os olhos de Lionel estalaram.

"Como ousa mencionar Lex?"

Clark riu.

"Como se você sofresse com a perda quando na verdade foi quem me convenceu de que eu deveria destruir quem quer que fosse que estivesse no meu caminho!"

"Acha mesmo que não me importo com a morte de Lex?" devolveu o bilionário. "Eu não apenas me sacrifiquei, como ao meu próprio filho por você!"

De súbito, Lionel puxou uma arma de dentro do casaco com a mão na qual brilhava reluzente o anel de kryptonita azul:

"E o que eu tenho em troca? Renegação!" gritou, disparando a arma contra o peito de Clark, que caiu ferido ao chão.

Lionel se aproximou mais do filho, e olhando-o de cima, com a arma ainda em punho, disse:

"Isso é apenas uma amostra do que vai experimentar na própria pele dos seus amados humanos quando se revelar ao mundo"

Clark tentava se arrastar para longe do brilho da kryptonita azul, mas Lionel se aproximava cada vez mais dele:

"Eu sou a única pessoa no mundo com quem pode contar" disse. "E se você realmente se voltar contra mim, será por minhas próprias mãos que vai morrer. E não pense que vou hesitar... pois assim como aconteceu com Lex, estou disposto a mais um sacrifício"

Lionel abaixou a arma, e foi embora.

O ferimento no peito de Clark cicatrizou, e não demorou muito para que Tess aparecesse, correndo em direção ao meio-irmão, que se levantava, recusando sua ajuda.

"Escutei tudo o que ele disse" revelou ela, que estava escondida atrás da porta.

Clark nada disse, pois sabia que ela estava lá o tempo todo.

"Vá embora" ordenou ele, dando-lhe as costas.

Tess enrugou a testa.

"Mas somos uma equipe" disse ela. "E juntos podemos novamente tentar nos livrar dele"

"Não" devolveu ele, sem querer olhá-la, sabendo que a adaga que trazia consigo no coldre de chumbo dentro de seu casaco não era de kryptonita dourada. "Faça o que acha que é o certo... ou então vá embora"

Tess respirou fundo, e tocou a arma dentro do casaco. Removeu um milímetro da adaga de dentro do coldre, e a luz verde brilhou forte. Naquela noite, a ruiva pretendia assassinar o próprio irmão, a quem relegava o título de carrasco da humanidade. Mas a conversa que escutou entre ele e Lionel a fez sentir pela primeira vez em anos uma ponta de esperança. Mais do que depressa, ela devolveu a arma para dentro de seu refúgio chumbado.

"Espero que saiba o que está fazendo" disse ela.

Clark não respondeu, e Tess deixou a mansão.

* * *

O sol começava a nascer, e Lois sentiu os primeiros feixes de raio de luz tocar sua face, ao que despertou e se viu deitada no sofá de um lugar totalmente desconhecido. Notou que a luz do dia vinha de uma janela redonda com vitrais coloridos, e que o lugar era amplo e revestido com paredes acústicas e um maquinário de última geração. Era como a sede de uma entidade secreta. Lembrando dos eventos da noite anterior, mais do que depressa a morena se levantou e olhou ao redor à procura de uma porta por onde pudesse escapar, ao que foi surpreendida por um sujeito alto e encapuzado que subitamente surgiu à sua frente.

"Bem vinda à Torre de Vigilância" disse o sujeito com sua voz rouca e grave.

"Fique longe de mim!" gritou ela, saltando para trás e em posição de ataque.

"Acalme-se, Lane" disse Batman, revelando seu semblante mascarado. "Não iremos lhe fazer mal"

Mais do que depressa, Lois olhou ao redor, procurando quem quer que fosse que também estivesse ali, ao que viu uma sombra ao topo das escadas. Era um sujeito alto, vestido num casaco roxo, e seus olhos brilhavam um vermelho intenso. Ele flutuou em sua direção, e a morena se virou para novamente ver Batman, que caminhava pelo salão.

"Sabemos que pretende entrevistar Clark Luthor dentro de poucos instantes" disse.

"É... o encontro foi agendado na mansão Luthor, em Smallville" disse ela, desconfiada. "Se não se importa, preciso ir... pois ao contrário do seu amigo aqui, tenho quatro horas de estrada pela frente"

"Não podemos permitir que faça isso" disse o sujeito que Lois viu voar em sua direção.

"Olha... eu não quem é você, mas..."

"J'onn J'onzz" apresentou-se ele. "Mas pode me chamar de John"

Confusa, Lois se virou para Batman, e completou:

"Seja como for... conheço o Morcegão aqui e sei que suas intenções são boas, mas é uma entrevista que espero há muito tempo, e nada e ninguém me farão desistir dela"

"Estamos tentando pegá-lo há muito mais tempo ainda, Lane" disse Batman.

"Desde que ele foi tirado dos Kent para ser criado por Lionel Luthor" completou J'onn J'onnz.

"Então vocês conhecem a história..." disse Lois.

"E trazê-lo sob os holofotes da imprensa vai estragar os nossos planos" continuou Batman.

"Então sabem que ele é o assassino noturno de Metropolis?" perguntou ela, olhando para ambos. "E não fizeram coisa alguma até agora?"

Batman e J'onn J'onzz se entreolharam.

"Tentamos" respondeu o marciano. "Mas ele matou e feriu muitos dos nossos"

Foi então que Lois se lembrou:

"Por falar nisso, eu preciso advertir um provável conhecido de vocês" disse, de súbito. "Arqueiro Verde... conhecem?"

"Sim... ele é um dos nossos" respondeu J'onn J'onzz.

"Então sabem que ele é Oliver Queen" completou ela, revelando o que sabia.

"O que quer com ele, Lane?" perguntou Batman.

"Preciso avisá-lo... Clark Luthor pode vir atrás dele tão logo descubra que Dinah Lance era sua noiva" respondeu ela. "E isso não me bastou dois cliques de mouse para descobrir"

"Não é mais necessário qualquer aviso" lamentou Batman.

Lois se recostou à mesa, e suspirou.

"Sinto muito" disse.

Batman e J'onn J'onzz nada disseram. Era uma guerra travada há tempos e cujas baixas, por mais que ainda os afetasse, não os surpreendia mais.

"Então sabem como é importante revelarmos ao mundo quem ele realmente é" completou Lois.

"O que você sabe?" perguntou Batman, cismado.

"Ora... ele é um assassino frio e cruel, tal como Lionel Luthor, que ainda adolescente matou o próprio pai num incêndio forjado para parecer um acidente" respondeu ela. "Minha prima estava no encalço dos Luthor quando decobriu isso. Clark ainda estava no internato. Ela foi morta em circunstâncias misteriosas pouco depois de Lex sofrer aquele acidente que o tornou um vegetal. Desde então tenho investigado os Luthor em busca de uma mísera prova dos crimes que cometem"

Batman e J'onn J'onzz se entreolharam.

"Apenas isso?" perguntou o homem morcego.

"Como assim 'apenas isso?'' devolveu ela. "Não acha que já é o bastante? Tenho muitas pistas, tudo bem, nada contundente. Lionel Luthor ainda consegue se esquivar, Lex morreu antes que eu pudesse conseguir alguma coisa, mas Clark tem uma vida muito desregrada e pode acabar se entregando"

"Você o subestima demais" disse Batman.

"Não mesmo" devolveu ela. "Já tentei muitas vezes me aproximar dele, o que não é tão difícil assim... e acredite, de formas que você nem imagina"

"Disfarçando-se como stripper no Windgate Club e como funcionária na Luthorcorp?" questionou Batman, que já acompanhava as investidas de Lois há algum tempo. "Nunca deu certo, Lane"

Lois sorriu, nada surpresa com o fato dele saber de suas tentativas frustradas de se aproximar de Clark.

"Pode rir o quanto quiser Morcegão, mas pelo visto vocês também não conseguiram muita coisa" disse. "Além do mais, agora tenho um trunfo: ele me requisitou pessoalmente para entrevistá-lo"

"E você nem desconfia do motivo pelo qual ele especificamente a requisitou?" perguntou Batman.

"Talvez ele goste de minhas matérias sobre os vigilantes" debochou ela.

"Não faz mesmo ideia do que ele pretende com essa entrevista, não é mesmo?" perguntou o marciano.

Lois se virou para vê-lo.

"Não importa o que ele quer... mas o que vou conseguir"

"Ele vai se revelar ao mundo" disse Batman.

"Como assim?" devolveu ela, surpresa. "Vai assumir os crimes que cometeu? Então isso é melhor ainda do que eu esperava!"

"Você não entende" revidou o marciano. "Ele não é somente um assassino. E estará em grande perigo se fizer essa entrevista"

Lois riu.

"Acham que ele vai me matar depois da entrevista? Não faz muito sentido, não é? Embora ele tenha sido enfático de que a entrevista seria gravada e que somente permitiria a minha pessoa, todo mundo no Planeta Diário sabe onde vou estar"

"Não sabemos o que ele realmente pretende" disse o marciano.

"Mas boa coisa não é" completou Batman. "E você já está no radar dele há algum tempo"

Lois frisou a testa, confusa.

"Como assim?"

"Estamos no encalço dele há vários meses, e notamos que ele sempre faz uma parada no Planeta Diário tarde da noite, quando não há mais ninguém por lá, exceto você" disse Batman.

"Andam me vigiando?" perguntou ela.

"Estamos vigiando-a tanto quanto o vigiamos, para sua própria segurança" disse o marciano.

"Você é muito importante para se colocar no caminho dos Luthor" completou Batman.

"É mesmo?" devolveu ela, intrigada com Batman.

"Qualquer pessoa inocente que se ponha em risco deve ser protegida"corrigiu ele.

Lois cruzou os braços.

"Tudo bem" disse. "Digamos que vocês estejam certos, e que Clark Luthor representa todo 'esse perigo' do qual eu nem faço ideia. Acham mesmo que vou desistir assim, tão fácil? Se estão me vigiando, sabem quem sou e que não aceito que sabotem os meus objetivos"

"Não é sabotagem, Lane" respondeu Batman.

Lois caminhou pelo salão e se virou para encará-los:

"Podem esquecer" disse. "Vou fazer a entrevista, não importa o que me digam a respeito de Clark Luthor, pois essa é a forma que eu tenho para conseguir confrontá-lo por tudo o que ele já fez"

"Isso pode custar sua vida" disse o marciano.

"Não importa" devolveu ela. "Pelo menos vou fazer algo em que acredito... e pode ser que eu seja a única chance que vocês tenham para que ele seja desmascarado por todos os seus crimes"

Batman e J'onn J'onzz se entreolharam, sabendo que nada mais do que dissessem a dissuadiria da ideia de confrontrar Clark Luthor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

Eram oito horas da manhã. Lois entrou apressada no Planeta Diário e foi direto para sua mesa. Vestia a mesma roupa do dia anterior, já que horas antes fora "refém" de Batman e Marciano na Torre de Vigilância, e não havia muito tempo para passar em seu apartamento para trocar de roupa antes do encontro com Clark Luthor, em Smallville. Pegou rapidamente as chaves do carro na gaveta e a bolsa no encosto da cadeira, pronta para enfrentar quatro horas de estrada, planejando dar uma caprichada no visual no caminho, porém, aos reclamos:

"Bem que o amigo marciano do Batman podia me dar uma carona"

Foi então que foi surpreendida por uma brisa que fez seus cabelos esvoaçarem. Notou que não havia qualquer fresta ou janela aberta por onde pudesse ter atravessado tal aragem. Sem tempo para especular, a morena tratou de se apressar, quando então viu um envelope sobre o teclado do computador, no qual estava apenas escrito seu nome. Pegou-o, e o examinou dos dois lados. Jurava que não o tinha visto ali antes. Mais do que depressa, abriu-o, e leu seu conteúdo: "Encontre-me do terraço"

Desconfiada, a destemida repórter imaginou se Batman e seus superamigos estariam tentando nova investida para que ela não entrevistasse Clark Luthor naquela manhã. Pensou em ignorar o convite, pois tinha um longo caminho pela frente até Smallville, mas como a curiosidade era uma característica que lhe precedia, Lois decidiu dar o braço a torcer ao morcego e encontrá-lo, ou quem quer que fosse do seu time, no terraço, afinal, qualquer nova informação seria um trunfo a mais na guerra com os Luthor e a criminalidade reinante em Metropolis.

Apressada, e pronta para a viagem que teria que fazer, a morena apertou o botão do elevador inúmeras vezes, como se ele pudesse chegar mais rápido. Ao que chegou ao terraço, o sol radiante da manhã ofuscou sua vista, mas notou que havia alguém no parapeito, vestido no que acreditou ser uma capa negra esvoaçante, imediatamente acreditando tratar-se de Batman.

"Hey!" chamou ela. "Se pretendia me deixar cega bastava furar meus olhos, ou nunca ouviu falar nos malefícios da superexposição aos raios UV?"

O sujeito se virou para vê-la, ao que seu movimento bloqueou o sol:

"Para alguém que vive nas sombras, não acha que poderia ter escolhido um lugar melhor?" continuou ela, ao que finalmente recobrou a visão, e notou que não se tratava de Batman ou qualquer outro vigilante afiliado ao seu discreto e seleto grupo, mas outra pessoa vestida num capote negro, alguém que não usava máscara, e que ela logo identificou: "Clark Luthor?"

Com um ar de superioridade, Clark desceu o parapeito e caminhou em sua direção com um sorriso nos lábios, o mesmo que Lois lembrava ter visto anos antes na mansão Luthor, quando o encontrou pela primeira vez. Como naquele dia, não conseguiu esconder a repulsa que tinha por ele, e odiou a si própria pela confusão que sentia na medida em que seu coração batia mais intenso no peito a cada passo que os aproximava, procurando acreditar que tal reação não passava de mera ansiedade por finalmente confrontá-lo.

"Quem mais poderia ser, Srta Lane?" perguntou ele, com firmeza, e num tom de voz que a remontava ao constrangedor encontro na mansão Luthor.

"Alguém que goste de ver a cidade de cima... mais precisamente, sob seus pés, Sr Luthor" respondeu ela.

Ele apenas sorriu, enquanto a observava, devorando-a com os olhos.

"Aliás, bela camiseta" disse ela, apontando para a vestimenta preta por debaixo do capote, com o emblema de sua linhagem estampado em branco. "Não conheço a banda, mas o símbolo é... bem curioso" e ela tentou se lembrar de onde havia escutado depoimentos sobre um símbolo parecido com aquele.

Clark riu da insolência, e ela apenas o desafiou com o olhar. Lembrava-se da morena vestida em trajes ínfimos de empregada invadindo sua casa em Smallville anos antes em busca do que quer que fosse para incriminar os Luthor. Mais ainda, lembrava-se da euforia que sentiu ao vê-la pela primeira vez, seja por sua repudia aos Luthor, seja por sua formosura, notando não apenas uma mulher linda como de difícil trato e com a qual ele adoraria jogar o perigoso jogo da sedução.

Revisitar aquelas sensações, aliás, extasiava-o, principalmente quando, tendo-a novamente diante de si, com aquele olhar desafiador, e o quão esguia e sensual ela era, conseguia imaginá-la gemendo de prazer em seus braços enquanto a devorava por inteiro. E ele adoraria viver essa experiência, inclusive a ponto de conseguir imaginar a sensação de mergulhar as mãos por debaixo daquele tailleur preto sexy que ela vestia e que realçava suas formas e tocar seus exuberantes seios sustentados pela bela lingerie preta de renda que vestia e suas partes mais íntimas, que ele, atrevido, podia ver com sua visão apurada.

Interrompendo a fantasia que o entorpecia, porém, assim como a visão em raio-x que lhe permitia escanear Lane desnuda, o jovem Luthor procurou se lembrar do motivo que o trazia ali, bem como seus planos e prioridades, os quais, no momento, e infelizmente para o seu voraz apetite sexual por Lane naquele instante, eram outras.

"Resolvi encontrá-la aqui para nossa entrevista" disse.

"Percebe-se" interrompeu ela, incomodada com a longa encarada de Clark. "Mas se acha que me poupando do deslocamento vou pegar mais leve, pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva"

"Não espero que isso aconteça, Srta Lane" disse ele.

Lois continuou a encará-lo com firmeza, e não muito diferente da primeira vez em que o encontrou, apesar da repulsa, notou como ele era incrivelmente atraente para um homem odioso.

"Aliás, por que não deixamos as formalidades de lado, e não me chama apenas de Clark?" pediu ele, revelando-se de uma transição absurda entre arrogância e gentileza com a qual Lois não estava preparada para lidar.

"Desde que a informalidade sugerida tenha seus limites, pode continuar me chamando de Lane" devolveu ela, desconfiada.

A morena, visivelmente surpresa com aqueles primeiros instantes da tão esperada entrevista, tratou de imediatamente se recompor, embora acreditasse que não conseguiria lidar com tamanho nervosismo, desejando até mesmo uma tragada de cigarro para relaxar, a despeito de não fumar há anos. Colocou a bolsa e o casaco sobre um aparador, e retirou do bolso um gravador. Ajeitou rapidamente os cabelos, e apontou o aparato para Clark, que permaneceu imóvel, apenas observando-a, curioso, e com um sorriso nos lábios que a deixava cada vez mais nervosa.

"Muito bem" disse, inquieta e olhando-o com firmeza nos olhos pela primeira vez, ao que percebeu como ele era irresistivelmente charmoso, e como as coisas poderiam ser diferentes se ele fosse uma boa pessoa, tal como os vigilantes que tanto admirava. Subitamente, balançou a cabeça, confusa, como se não pudesse imaginar de onde vinham aqueles pensamentos, ou o motivo pelo qual desejava que ele fosse alguém melhor, ao que completou: "Quando estiver pronto"

Clark sorriu, percebendo o frenesi da repórter. Admirava-a já há algum tempo. Adorava o fogo dos seus olhos, o cinismo e o sarcasmo que disfarçava o desconforto de estar ali com ele. Mais do que tudo, admirava sua petulância, sua coragem com as palavras e a provocação nos artigos que publicava. Ela era a porta-voz de que tanto precisava, e que o ajudaria a tornar-se aquele que almejava.

"Não quer antes saber o motivo pelo qual eu a escolhi para essa entrevista?" perguntou ele.

Lois deu de ombros.

"Tenho duas suspeitas" disse ela.

Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas, aguardando que ela as dissesse:

"Ou gostou de ter levado aquele belo golpe de espada no rosto, ou fiquei bem demais vestida de empregada francesa" revelou.

Clark riu, desconcertado com o fato de que não lhe incomodava mencionar momento tão embaraçoso, para ambos.

"Mas também considero os dois fatores ao mesmo tempo... e isso apenas corroboraria a tese que venho defendendo há algum tempo: a de que todo bilionário entediado é um pouco sadomasoquista" completou Lane.

"Não tão depressa, Lane" interrompeu ele, com um sorriso irônico. "Notei que também gostou daquele nosso quase segundo encontro no Windgate. Não fosse pelo dono do lugar descobrir que estava se passando por stripper para chegar até mim, teria adorado uma dança no meu colo"

Lois riu.

"O que posso dizer? Repórteres entediados também tem seus maus momentos"

"Pena que tenha sido descoberta" lamentou ele, irônico.

"Aliás, preciso fazer uma pergunta..." desconversou Lois.

"Qual é?" devolveu ele.

"Sabendo quem sou, mesmo assim jamais chamou a polícia naquele dia em que me surpreendeu em Smallville" completou ela. "Por quê?"

O riso de Clark se tornou um sorriso quase meigo e que fez Lois estremecer, cada vez mais fascinada por aquele lobo em pele de cordeiro.

"Na verdade, acho que mereci" admitiu ele, para surpresa de Lois, que arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Deveria ao menos tê-la convidado para jantar antes de qualquer investida"

Lois riu.

"E desde quando Clark Luthor come a sobremesa antes da janta?"

Clark ficou sério.

"Você me subestima"

"Você tem uma reputação"

"Mas eu poderia surpreendê-la" devolveu ele.

"Acha mesmo que eu aceitaria sair com você?" inquiriu ela.

"Se estar diante de mim a faz ruborizar, o que poderia me fazer pensar o contrário?"

Lois ficou perplexa, e suas faces se tornaram ainda mais coradas.

"Você se acha mesmo o máximo, não é?"

Clark sorriu.

"Eu tento" admitiu.

Inconformada com tamanha petulância, e antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa que a deixasse mais desconfortável, imediatamente tratou de mudar de assunto:

"Por que não diz logo o motivo de querer fazer essa entrevista comigo para que possamos começar?"

"Além de você ser a dona do mais belo par de pernas que eu já vi?" devolveu ele, que, a despeito da primazia da entrevista, não resistia ao fato de que toda aquela conversa o deixava mais interessado nela, ainda mais quando a cada palavra sua, mais a tirava do sério.

Lois limpou a garganta.

"Quer mesmo fazer essa entrevista?"

Clark fez uma pausa, e a encarou, sério.

"Quero" disse.

"Vai me dizer por que escolheu a mim, quando pode ter todos os grandes repórteres do país a seu dispor?"

"Venho observando-a, Lane" respondeu ele, que por entender inapropriado, resolver deixar de mencionar que a observava trabalhar até tarde da noite quase todos os dias desde que começou a ler seus artigos sobre os vigilantes. "Leio seu material, e embora não concorde com muita coisa que escreve, e nem me refiro aqui aos erros na escrita, acho-a uma das melhores profissionais da área, de modo que não estaríamos aqui seu eu pensasse o contrário"

Lois sorriu, cada vez mais confusa, na medida em que tinha diante de si um Clark diferente daquele que encontrou anos antes. Não queria, e relutava a acreditar, mas ao mesmo tempo em que o odiava por tirá-la do sério, e a despeito de remoer em seu íntimo as mazelas que continuam a ser causadas em Metropolis pelos Luthor, tinha quase uma simpatia por ele. Era insolente e atrevido, porém educado e charmoso, combinações essas que a estavam fazendo perder a razão. Mas lembrar de Chloe, de Dinah Lance, de Oliver Queen e de tantos outros que perderam suas vidas contra os Luthor fez com que a morena aterrissasse os pés no chão a ponto de lembrar quem de fato estava diante de si.

"Que tal agora começar a falar o motivo dessa entrevista?" perguntou, após apertar o botão do aparato que tinha em mãos para começar a gravar. "Vai se candidatar a alguma coisa? Afinal, não é segredo que esse é um dos planos de Lionel para você, embora eu ache que já temos bandidos suficientes na política"

Clark devolveu o comentário com um sorriso áspero.

"Bom... não é isso. Aliás, quero deixar claro que estou renegando meu nome e qualquer ligação com Lionel, e isso é oficial" começou ele, e olhando-a firme nos olhos, disse: "E tudo o que eu disser aqui vai mudar para sempre quem sou. Vai mudar sua vida Lois... e a de todas as pessoas"

Intrigada e receosa, Lois continuou a gravar:

"Meu verdadeiro nome é Kal-El" disse ele, finalmente "Sou natural de um planeta Krypton, destruído há milhares de anos luz. Cheguei aqui em um foguete que caiu na Terra em outubro de 1989, junto com a famosa chuva de meteoros que colocou a cidade de Smallville no mapa"

Sem mover um único músculo da face, a morena desligou o gravador:

"Algum problema?" perguntou ele.

"Muito obrigada por não me fazer enfrentar quatro horas de viagem para ir à mansão Luthor" disse ela. "Teria sido uma enorme perda de tempo"

Lois se preparou para guardar o gravador e pegar suas coisas, quando Clark a segurou pelo braço.

Ela levantou a cabeça para encará-lo.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Desculpe, Lane... mas vai ter que acreditar em mim"

"Solte-me!" exclamou, pronta para desferir-lhe um tapa.

Mas ele não o fez. Ele a segurou pelos dois braços com ambas as mãos, e quando Lois tentou desvencilhar-se, ele finalmente a tomou nos braços, levantando-a:

"Seu troglodita! O que pensa que está fazendo?" gritou ela, surpreendida com tamanha força.

De repente, ela notou que algo acontecia: eles não estavam mais no chão. Clark Luthor a elevava às alturas, tendo-a segura em seus braços. Perplexa ao notar como se afastavam do terraço do Planeta Diário para alcançar as nuvens da Cidade do Amanhã, Lois o abraçou desesperada com a hipótese de se espatifarem ao chão, enroscando suas pernas nas dele tão logo ele as soltou, e sem tirar os olhos de uma Metropolis abaixo de si, cada vez mais distante e pequena. De repente, a morena sorriu um sorriso bobo, como se não acreditasse no que acontecia, entregando-se à maravilha daquele momento.

Clark sorriu, encantando com a reação de Lois. Inalou o perfume dos cabelos da morena, próximos ao seu rosto. Segurou-a com mais firmeza, na medida em que investia num voo horizontal, fazendo com que Lois apoiasse as pernas em sua panturrilha, enquanto a mantinha gentilmente pela cintura e braço. Ela então finalmente virou o rosto para vê-lo. Seus olhos se cruzaram como nunca antes. Não sorriram, mas sabiam exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Estavam mais do que atraídos um pelo outro. Ela desviou o olhar para contemplar a vista, disfarçando o que a consumia, enquanto um redemoinho de sentimentos inquietava sua mente. Talvez não fosse algo a se entender, pensou ela, aconchegando-se em Clark, ou quem quer que ele fosse. Suspirou. Aquele que julgava o inimigo público número um de Metropolis e do país era, na verdade, um super-homem de outro planeta que, afinal de contas, podia não ser tão ruim quanto imaginava.

O jovem Luthor, por sua vez, sentiu um ardor no peito que jamais experimentou ao senti-la apoiar sua cabeça em seu ombro, e soube que seu fascínio por Lois Lane não se tratava de mero desejo por mais uma conquista. Desejava-a. Isso era inegável. Envaidecia-o surpreenda-la. Mais do que tudo, enlevava-o a sensação de ter uma mulher como ela em seus braços, como se fosse algo até então inatingível, embora por vezes inconcebível para alguém tão seguro de si como ele, e que podia ter o que bem quisesse. No entanto, apenas estar ali, junto a ela, algo que o fazia se sentir livre das amarras de Lionel e do que vinha lhe sendo planejado, e muito mais próximo de algo que ele realmente buscava, embora ainda não soubesse exatamente o que era, tornava-o completo. Era aquele sentimento de estar mais próximo à humanidade que ele tanto desejava e que vinha experimentando de forma errada.

Lentamente, Clark voltou, direcionou o voo para o Planeta Diário, circundando o gigantesco globo dourado que enfeitava o topo do edifício para aterrissar no terraço, pousando Lois gentilmente à sua frente, segurando-a pela cintura e pela mão. Lois tocou as costas da mão de Clark que estava à sua cintura, enquanto sentia-o não querer soltar sua outra mão. Seus rostos estavam próximos, e Clark podia sentir a respiração e o hálito quente e amentolado da repórter. Inclinando-se um pouco mais, poderia senti-la em seus lábios. Mas hesirou quando Lois, por sua vez, tocou-o à altura do peito, e sentiu que por dentro daquele peitoral musculoso batia um coração.

"Kal-El, huh?" perguntou ela.

Clark sorriu, enquanto os dedos de Lane deslizaram de sua mão. Ele largou sua cintura, e ela se afastou.

"É como quero ser chamado a partir de agora" disse, vendo-a pegar o gravador, e notar que a entrevista seria retomada.

Lois ligou o aparato, e se virou para vê-lo. Não estava mais certa, porém, do que via. Ainda era a pessoa por quem sempre nutriu um grande ódio. Contudo, ele havia lhe mostrado um outro lado. E ela olhou novamente o emblema no peito de sua camiseta.

"É o nome da minha verdadeira família" explicou. "O brasão da casa dos El"

"Então pretende mesmo renegar o nome Luthor?"

"E tudo o que representa"

Ainda arrepiada com a experiência de voar sobre Metropolis, Lois não conseguia evitar:

"O que mais pode fazer?"

"Disparar fogo pelos olhos, enxergar através de objetos, correr velozmente..."

"Opa... espera um pouco!" pediu ela, cruzando os braços, como se protegesse uma área específica do corpo. "Enxerga através de objetos?"

Clark sorriu.

"Não se preocupe... já vi o que eu queria"

Lois enrugou a testa, em protesto, ao que deu de ombros:

"Bom, pode ver... é o máximo que vai conseguir"

Clark enrugou a testa, e Lois corou ao perceber o que havia dito.

"O que pretende fazendo essa revelação ao mundo?" desconversou ela.

"Posso ser útil de alguma forma" disse ele. "Quero fazer a diferença"

"Como os vigilantes?"

Mas Clark não respondeu.

"Não tem medo da reação das pessoas?" continuou Lois, interrompendo o silêncio instaurado.

"Se reagirem como você, ficarei bem"

Lois balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Não pode se basear na reação de uma única pessoa" disse ela.

"Você inspira as pessoas com suas palavras, Lois" disse ele. "Quando escreve sobre injustiças sociais, as pessoas abrem os olhos, e quando defende os vigilantes, o povo ovaciona seus feitos"

"E acha que vai conseguir a aceitação de que necessita através de mim?" perguntou ela.

Clark apenas sorriu.

"Você é perspicaz"

Lois balançou a cabeça:

"Ainda assim... sou apenas uma"

"Não tenho medo" disse ele, finalmente em resposta à pergunta.

Lois o encarou, e suspirou. Era chegado o momento de finalmente confrontá-lo:

"Vai assumir os crimes que cometeu?" perguntou.

Clark enrugou a testa.

"Se pretende ser aceito depois dessa revelação, e se quer mesmo que eu o exponha positivamente vai ter que assumir e pagar pelo que fez, ou será considerado uma ameaça pública" explicou ela.

"Crimes?" Clark riu.

"Sim" disse Lois. "Você matou pessoas... várias delas que investigavam os negócios escusos da Luthorcorp e que provavelmente desconfiavam do seu próprio segredo, além de vigilantes, como Dinah Lance, Arqueiro Verde e tantos outros"

"Algumas perdas são necessárias" disse ele.

"Não pode estar falando sério"

"Vai lamentar também a morte dos assassinos e estupradores que rondam por Metropolis?"

Lois enrugou a testa, e olhou novamente o símbolo na camiseta de Clark, lembrando finalmente de onde tinha ouvido falar nele, e foi justamente do depoimento de um assaltante que conseguiu escapar da morte certa pelas mãos de um vigilante com o emblema idêntido estampado no peito.

"Você é o misterioso justiceiro noturno"

Clark sorriu, orgulhoso. Mas Lois estava séria, e perplexa:

"Com que direito acha que pode matar pessoas pela noite adentro, fazendo justiça com as próprias mãos?"

"Da mesma forma que esses mesmos bandidos acham que podem fazer o que bem quiserem"

Lois desligou o gravador.

"Isso não é certo" insistiu. "Você não tem regras... e nem limites"

"Faço aquilo em que acredito"

"Seus conceitos estão errados" disse ela. "Matou pessoas inocentes, assim como vigilantes que apenas lutavam pelo bem comum, e acha agora que está fazendo a coisa certa limpando as ruas da cidade matando marginais quando existe um sistema para puni-los?"

"O sistema é falho"

"Mas não justifica... e as vidas dos inocentes e dos vigilantes?"

"Os vigilantes são criminosos, agem conforme seus próprios interesses"

"E você não é assim?"

Enfurecido, Clark esmurrou a parede do prédio, abrindo um enorme burado. Lois estremeceu.

"Você não entende!" urrou ele.

Lois engoliu em seco. Para ela, estava claro que o sujeito seguro de si parecia já não ter muita certeza das coisas em que acreditava.

"Eu entendo" disse ela.

Clark se virou para vê-la. Havia confusão em seu olhar.

"Você é o último filho de uma civilização destruída há milhões de anos luz. Uma civilização muito provavelmente superior à nossa" disse ela. "Tem todos esses poderes incríveis, e poderia fazer tanta coisa. Contudo, foi adotado e criado por uma pessoa sem escrúpulos, e que certamente o desviou daquilo que de fato interessa. Deve estar muito confuso"

Clark suspirou.

Lois estava agoniada, mas revelou o que a afligia:

"Como as pessoas vão saber se essa revelação não será o prenúncio de sua conquista sobre a humanidade?"

Ele se virou para vê-la. Seu olhar era confuso. E era como se aquela reles mortal pudesse enxergar sua alma. Clark se aproximou dela e estendeu seu braço. Tocou sua face, e deslizou os dedos até o pescoço de Lane, que permaneceu imóvel, semicerrando os olhos na medida em que sentia os dedos de Clark correrem por sua pele.

Subitamente, Clark foi atingido por algo que o fez cair sobre seus próprios joelhos após emitir um grunido de dor. Lois se ajoelhou ao seu lado, e notou um shuriken verde cintilante em formato de morcego fincado em seu ombro.

"Afaste-se dele, Lane!" gritou a voz rouca e grave de Batman, que surgiu no parapeito do edifício.

Lois se virou novamente para Clark, que a fitava nos olhos de um modo diferente. Era um olhar cheio de ódio, apesar da dor lancinante causada pelo artefato de meteorito verde enterrado em sua carne.

"Você o trouxe aqui" murmurou.

"Não" disse ela, ao que J'onn J'onzz surgiu no alto do Planeta Diário, aterrissando ao lado de Batman.

"Kal-El" disse ele. "Precisa vir conosco"

Batman se aproximou e revelou por debaixo da capa mais uma shuriken feito de kryptonita que estava prestes a usar, caso necessário.

Clark emitiu um sorriso de escárnio.

"Nunca" disse.

Lois se voltou para ele, e tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Clark removeu a estrela ninja em forma de morcego do seu ombro e a atirou para longe. Ainda enfraquecido, empurrou Lois para trás de si a fim de protegê-la e conseguiu disparar raios de calor pelos olhos contra Batman, jogando-se contra J'onn J'onzz no parapeito do edifício, fazendo ambos cairem.

"Não!" gritou a repórter.

Lois e Batman, ferido, correram para a beirada, e viram que Clark e Marciano mergulharam do edifício, porém se recompuseram na queda e levantaram voo, cada um para um lado. Os céus de Metropolis foram cortados pelos dois borrões: um escuro e outro verde e vermelho, que se chocaram a várias milhas de distância da altura da Luthorcorp, causando um clarão. Cada um foi atirado a milhas de distância um do outro. Não parecia que qualquer dos dois poderia sobreviver àquele violento embate. Contudo, algo cortou os céus novamente, e aterrissou abruptamente sobre o terraço do Planeta Diário, causando um enorme rombo no chão.

Clark Luthor se recompôs e olhou à sua volta. Não havia mais qualquer sinal de Lane ou Batman, e ele odiou a si próprio por confiar em uma humana, por mais que achasse que Lois era especial.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

"Eu disse para não se meter!" gritou Lois para Batman na sala da Torre de Vigilância, enquanto ele se recompunha dos ferimentos causados nos braços quando se protegeu dos disparos de raio de calor de Clark no terraço do Planeta Diário. "Estava me saindo muito bem por minha própria conta! Ele estava confiando em mim!"

"Exatamente como queríamos" disse Batman.

"Então vocês estavam mesmo me usando?" questionou Lois, já desconfiada e enfurecida.

"Era o jeito... você parecia ser a única coisa que o fascinava nos últimos meses. Tínhamos que tentar"

"Eu não acredito!" exclamou Lois.

"Ao final, terá sido por um bem maior, Lane"

"Ele não é nada daquilo que vocês pensam que é... ou daquilo que eu pensava que era. E agora vai achar que armei contra ele!"

"Não devia se preocupar tanto com o que ele vai ou não achar de você. Estava prestes a matá-la" disse Batman, indiferente, e calmo, enquanto tirava as luvas destruídas, revelando as queimaduras em seus braços musculosos. "Vi acontecer antes. Uma pressionada em seu pescoço e já era... ou esqueceu que ele é um assassino frio e sanguinário?"

"É melhor ir a um médico tratar esses ferimentos" desconversou Lois, horrorizada com as queimaduras.

Batman emitiu um pequeno sorriso de desdém.

"Esqueça... isso vai acabar hoje mesmo" disse.

Lois enrugou a testa e tocou o próprio pescoço, onde instantes antes Clark Luthor a tocou.

"Não acho que ele fosse me machucar" disse. "Também não acho que ele seja uma causa perdida"

"Ele a conquistou, não é mesmo?" resmungou Batman, frustrado.

"Ele pareceu sincero ao dizer que está renunciando o nome Luthor e que pretende fazer a diferença" disse ela. "Só precisa de ajuda para saber pelo que deve lutar a partir de agora"

"Não se iluda, Lane" disse Batman. "Não podemos confiar nele... e há crimes pelos quais ele deve ser punido"

"Se está mesmo preocupado, por que não me disse o que ele era capaz de fazer?" inquiriu Lois.

"Porque não faria diferença, e você o entrevistaria do mesmo jeito" respondeu o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

Lois suspirou. Ele estava certo.

"E agora que sabe de tudo... espero que entenda o perigo que ele representa para a humanidade, pois de todos que sabiam a verdade... só sobramos eu e você"

A morena o encarou, ciente de tudo o que o Morcego falava.

"O Marciano ainda acreditava em profecias..." disse ele, certo de que J'onn J'onzz não voltaria. "Mas eu não" e o Morcego retirou da parte de trás de seu cinto uma sofisticada arma banhada a chumbo com projéteis revestidos de kryptonita verde.

Subitamente, um ruído cortou os céus ao topo da Torre. Lois e Batman olharam para o alto, e uma sombra se acomodou na claraboia feita de vitrais coloridos. O Morcego empurrou Lois para longe quando os vidros estouraram e um vulto vestido em negro aterrissou no centro da sala oval da Torre da Vigilância.

Clark Luthor se levantou e encarou Batman:

"Acharam mesmo que poderiam se esconder de mim?" perguntou, e depois se virou para ver Lois, espatifada ao chão, tentando se levantar em meio aos cacos de vidro.

Batman ergueu a arma em punho, e quando estava prestes a disparar sem piedade enquanto Clark estava distraído, Lois gritou:

"Não!"

Alarmado por Lois, Clark se virou para vê-lo, e ao notar o aparato apontado para si, disparou raios de calor contra a arma, fazendo-a voar longe. Sem se dar por vencido, Batman pegou dois shurikens de kryptonita e os arremessou contra Luthor, que desviou e se lançou velozmente contra o Morcego, atirando-o para longe, fazendo-o colidir contra uma parede, atravessando-a. Abaixada, tentando se proteger, Lois viu Clark caminhar para o outro lado da sala oval, em direção a onde Batman estava caído tentando recompor-se, prestes a desferir o golpe de misericórdia.

"Por favor... não o machuque!" pediu Lois, ao que Clark se virou para vê-la.

Clark se virou novamente para ver Batman, que estava com várias fraturas nas costelas, e nada mais parecia poder fazer. Voltou-se, então, para Lois, que se levantou e o encarou nos olhos.

"Eu escutei o que falavam a meu respeito" disse ele, olhando-a com firmeza.

Preocupada, Lois engoliu em seco, imaginando que agora ele iria querer se vingar dela.

"Acredita mesmo em mim?" perguntou ele.

"Acredito que as pessoas podem mudar... e que um nome é apenas um nome" respondeu ela. "Se não quer mais ser um Luthor, basta parar de agir como um"

De repente, os dois escutaram um estalo. Viraram-se para ver Batman, que ativou alguma coisa, e o vitral colorido que revestia a parede da Torre de Vigilância e que dava visão para toda a cidade de Metropolis imediatamente se fechou para novamente se abrir, porém, cravejada por pedras de kryptonita verde que radiaram contra Clark por conta da luz do sol que se atravessava por ela, enfraquecendo-o a ponto de cair sobre seus próprios joelhos.

"Argh!" gritou ele, nos braços de Lane. "Faça-o parar!" implorou, na medida em que a luz esverdeada penetrava sua pele.

Mais do que depressa, Lois o largou e correu em direção a Batman.

"Ah meu Deus" disse ela ao ver o estrago que Clark havia feito no Homem-Morcego, incapaz de se mover exceto pelo dedo pressionado no botão de um pequeno aparato que estava em sua mão e que acionou o dispositivo ligado ao vitral de kryptonita.

Gentilmente, Lois tomou o aparelho de sua mão.

Batman moveu os olhos em direção a Lane:

"Esse lugar é feito com paredes de chumbo..." murmurou ele, sem forças.

Lois enrugou a testa, confusa.

"O interior delas é repleto de kryptonita verde..."

Sem entender, e achando que ele estava delirando, Lois tentou pensar numa forma de arrastá-lo de dentro dos escombros, sem feri-lo mais.

"Saia daqui enquanto pode... tudo vai explodir" avisou ele.

Foi então que Batman deu seu último suspiro e rolou a cabeça para o lado.

Horrorizada, Lois olhou ao redor, e viu que havia um marcador de tempo ao alto sinalizando em modo decrescente menos de cinco minutos. Notou, então, que não era à toa que o edifício era vazio, pois o lugar todo era uma armadilha para Clark. E explodindo, a edificação recheada por pedras do meteorito que o enfraqueciam seria a sepultura perfeita para ele. Mais do que depressa, a morena apertou o botão do aparelho, desativando o vitral de kryptonita. Clark começou a se recompor, porém lentamente, e Lois correu em sua direção:

"Precisamos sair daqui... esse lugar todo vai explodir!"

Apavorado, mais pelo que poderia acontecer a Lois do que a si próprio, Clark tratou imediatamente de se levantar, e ajudado pela morena, caminhou aos tropeços em direção ao elevador. Os dois caíram ao chão, enquanto a porta do elevador se fechava e o mesmo começava a descer, e olharam um para o outro. Pensaram em dizer alguma coisa, mas não precisavam.

De repente, a porta do elevador se abriu no térreo, e Lionel Luthor estava parado diante deles.

"Ora ora" disse ele. "Cheguei atrasado para a festa"

Clark se levantou e deu a mão para ajudar Lois a também se levantar sem tirar os olhos dos de Lionel, que sorria enquanto os observava.

"O que faz aqui?" perguntou, exasperado.

Lionel tirou a luva preta de couro, revelando o anel de kryptonita azul.

"Estou orgulhoso de você, meu filho" disse, ao que Lois olhou estarrecida para Clark, imaginando se tudo aquilo não passava de um joguete elaborado por pai e filho, lamentando por não ter acreditado em Batman.

Clark se virou para ver Lois.

"Não é o que está pensando..." disse para ela.

Lionel riu.

"Finalmente matou o último vigilante que o estava incomodando" disse. "Achei que novamente teria que sujar minhas mãos por você, como se já não tivesse bastado a colegialzinha de Smallville e a Canário Negro, além de vários outros que nos deram trabalho, não é mesmo?"

Horrorizada, Lois desvencilhou a mão da de Clark, que ainda a segurava. Seus olhos lacrimejaram. Sabia agora quem realmente matou sua prima, e embora não tivesse sido Clark, notou que ele era o mesmo que sempre achou que fosse. Olhou-o com desprezo, e um ódio mortal a remoeu por dentro:

"Como pude me deixar enganar?"

"Não acredite nele" pediu Clark, e se virando para Lionel, completou: "É mais um de seus joguinhos mentais"

Lionel apenas sorriu.

"Agora meu filho, por que não acabamos com tudo isso de uma vez?" pediu ele.

Clark enrugou a testa, confuso.

"Mate-a" ordenou, e olhando para Lois, completou: "Mate-a agora mesmo, e nada mais será empecilho para que você se torne Clark Luthor... o Rei do Mundo!"

Lois se virou para ver Clark, acreditando que ele fosse mesmo capaz de fazê-lo, mas notando que estava longe o bastante de Lionel a ponto de ainda ter seus poderes, ele olhou fixamente para a pedra azul em seu anel, e emitiu raios de calor pelos olhos contra ela, destruindo-a.

"Argh!" gritou Lionel, segurando a mão atingida que queimava agora em carne viva.

Clark então pegou Lois nos braços e usou sua supervelocidade para levá-los para longe dali, deixando o velho Luthor agonizar de dor e alimentar mais em seu íntimo o ódio que passara a nutrir por aquele que acolheu como filho.

Foi então que as paredes do edifício começaram a tremer, anunciando o que estava para acontecer. Mais do que depressa, Lionel correu para fora do prédio enquanto fissuras rasgavam suas paredes. Na rua, transeuntes que se dirigiam ao trabalho, também começaram a se lançar em direção oposta ao notar que o edifício começava a desmoronar, enquanto Lionel continuava a correr para longe segurando sua Mao ferida, apenas para a várias quadras de distância se virar para ver a edificação ruir até se tornar uma massa disforme de escombros.

"Eu disse para não se meter!" gritou Lois para Batman na sala da Torre de Vigilância, enquanto ele se recompunha dos ferimentos causados nos braços quando se protegeu dos disparos de raio de calor de Clark no terraço do Planeta Diário. "Estava me saindo muito bem por minha própria conta! Ele estava confiando em mim!"

"Exatamente como queríamos" disse Batman.

"Então vocês estavam mesmo me usando?" questionou Lois, já desconfiada e enfurecida.

"Era o jeito... você parecia ser a única coisa que o fascinava nos últimos meses. Tínhamos que tentar"

"Eu não acredito!" exclamou Lois.

"Ao final, terá sido por um bem maior, Lane"

"Ele não é nada daquilo que vocês pensam que é... ou daquilo que eu pensava que era. E agora vai achar que armei contra ele!"

"Não devia se preocupar tanto com o que ele vai ou não achar de você. Estava prestes a matá-la" disse Batman, indiferente, e calmo, enquanto tirava as luvas destruídas, revelando as queimaduras em seus braços musculosos. "Vi acontecer antes. Uma pressionada em seu pescoço e já era... ou esqueceu que ele é um assassino frio e sanguinário?"

"É melhor ir a um médico tratar esses ferimentos" desconversou Lois, horrorizada com as queimaduras.

Batman emitiu um pequeno sorriso de desdém.

"Esqueça... isso vai acabar hoje mesmo" disse.

Lois enrugou a testa e tocou o próprio pescoço, onde instantes antes Clark Luthor a tocou.

"Não acho que ele fosse me machucar" disse. "Também não acho que ele seja uma causa perdida"

"Ele a conquistou, não é mesmo?" resmungou Batman, frustrado.

"Ele pareceu sincero ao dizer que está renunciando o nome Luthor e que pretende fazer a diferença" disse ela. "Só precisa de ajuda para saber pelo que deve lutar a partir de agora"

"Não se iluda, Lane" disse Batman. "Não podemos confiar nele... e há crimes pelos quais ele deve ser punido"

"Se está mesmo preocupado, por que não me disse o que ele era capaz de fazer?" inquiriu Lois.

"Porque não faria diferença, e você o entrevistaria do mesmo jeito" respondeu o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

Lois suspirou. Ele estava certo.

"E agora que sabe de tudo... espero que entenda o perigo que ele representa para a humanidade, pois de todos que sabiam a verdade... só sobramos eu e você"

A morena o encarou, ciente de tudo o que o Morcego falava.

"O Marciano ainda acreditava em profecias..." disse ele, certo de que J'onn J'onzz não voltaria. "Mas eu não" e o Morcego retirou da parte de trás de seu cinto uma sofisticada arma banhada a chumbo com projéteis revestidos de kryptonita verde.

Subitamente, um ruído cortou os céus ao topo da Torre. Lois e Batman olharam para o alto, e uma sombra se acomodou na claraboia feita de vitrais coloridos. O Morcego empurrou Lois para longe quando os vidros estouraram e um vulto vestido em negro aterrissou no centro da sala oval da Torre da Vigilância.

Clark Luthor se levantou e encarou Batman:

"Acharam mesmo que poderiam se esconder de mim?" perguntou, e depois se virou para ver Lois, espatifada ao chão, tentando se levantar em meio aos cacos de vidro.

Batman ergueu a arma em punho, e quando estava prestes a disparar sem piedade enquanto Clark estava distraído, Lois gritou:

"Não!"

Alarmado por Lois, Clark se virou para vê-lo, e ao notar o aparato apontado para si, disparou raios de calor contra a arma, fazendo-a voar longe. Sem se dar por vencido, Batman pegou dois shurikens de kryptonita e os arremessou contra Luthor, que desviou e se lançou velozmente contra o Morcego, atirando-o para longe, fazendo-o colidir contra uma parede, atravessando-a. Abaixada, tentando se proteger, Lois viu Clark caminhar para o outro lado da sala oval, em direção a onde Batman estava caído tentando recompor-se, prestes a desferir o golpe de misericórdia.

"Por favor... não o machuque!" pediu Lois, ao que Clark se virou para vê-la.

Clark se virou novamente para ver Batman, que estava com várias fraturas nas costelas, e nada mais parecia poder fazer. Voltou-se, então, para Lois, que se levantou e o encarou nos olhos.

"Eu escutei o que falavam a meu respeito" disse ele, olhando-a com firmeza.

Preocupada, Lois engoliu em seco, imaginando que agora ele iria querer se vingar dela.

"Acredita mesmo em mim?" perguntou ele.

"Acredito que as pessoas podem mudar... e que um nome é apenas um nome" respondeu ela. "Se não quer mais ser um Luthor, basta parar de agir como um"

De repente, os dois escutaram um estalo. Viraram-se para ver Batman, que ativou alguma coisa, e o vitral colorido que revestia a parede da Torre de Vigilância e que dava visão para toda a cidade de Metropolis imediatamente se fechou para novamente se abrir, porém, cravejada por pedras de kryptonita verde que radiaram contra Clark por conta da luz do sol que se atravessava por ela, enfraquecendo-o a ponto de cair sobre seus próprios joelhos.

"Argh!" gritou ele, nos braços de Lane. "Faça-o parar!" implorou, na medida em que a luz esverdeada penetrava sua pele.

Mais do que depressa, Lois o largou e correu em direção a Batman.

"Ah meu Deus" disse ela ao ver o estrago que Clark havia feito no Homem-Morcego, incapaz de se mover exceto pelo dedo pressionado no botão de um pequeno aparato que estava em sua mão e que acionou o dispositivo ligado ao vitral de kryptonita.

Gentilmente, Lois tomou o aparelho de sua mão.

Batman moveu os olhos em direção a Lane:

"Esse lugar é feito com paredes de chumbo..." murmurou ele, sem forças.

Lois enrugou a testa, confusa.

"O interior delas é repleto de kryptonita verde..."

Sem entender, e achando que ele estava delirando, Lois tentou pensar numa forma de arrastá-lo de dentro dos escombros, sem feri-lo mais.

"Saia daqui enquanto pode... tudo vai explodir" avisou ele.

Foi então que Batman deu seu último suspiro e rolou a cabeça para o lado.

Horrorizada, Lois olhou ao redor, e viu que havia um marcador de tempo ao alto sinalizando em modo decrescente menos de cinco minutos. Notou, então, que não era à toa que o edifício era vazio, pois o lugar todo era uma armadilha para Clark. E explodindo, a edificação recheada por pedras do meteorito que o enfraqueciam seria a sepultura perfeita para ele. Mais do que depressa, a morena apertou o botão do aparelho, desativando o vitral de kryptonita. Clark começou a se recompor, porém lentamente, e Lois correu em sua direção:

"Precisamos sair daqui... esse lugar todo vai explodir!"

Apavorado, mais pelo que poderia acontecer a Lois do que a si próprio, Clark tratou imediatamente de se levantar, e ajudado pela morena, caminhou aos tropeços em direção ao elevador. Os dois caíram ao chão, enquanto a porta do elevador se fechava e o mesmo começava a descer, e olharam um para o outro. Pensaram em dizer alguma coisa, mas não precisavam.

De repente, a porta do elevador se abriu no térreo, e Lionel Luthor estava parado diante deles.

"Ora ora" disse ele. "Cheguei atrasado para a festa"

Clark se levantou e deu a mão para ajudar Lois a também se levantar sem tirar os olhos dos de Lionel, que sorria enquanto os observava.

"O que faz aqui?" perguntou, exasperado.

Lionel tirou a luva preta de couro, revelando o anel de kryptonita azul.

"Estou orgulhoso de você, meu filho" disse, ao que Lois olhou estarrecida para Clark, imaginando se tudo aquilo não passava de um joguete elaborado por pai e filho, lamentando por não ter acreditado em Batman.

Clark se virou para ver Lois.

"Não é o que está pensando..." disse para ela.

Lionel riu.

"Finalmente matou o último vigilante que o estava incomodando" disse. "Achei que novamente teria que sujar minhas mãos por você, como se já não tivesse bastado a colegialzinha de Smallville e a Canário Negro, além de vários outros que nos deram trabalho, não é mesmo?"

Horrorizada, Lois desvencilhou a mão da de Clark, que ainda a segurava. Seus olhos lacrimejaram. Sabia agora quem realmente matou sua prima, e embora não tivesse sido Clark, notou que ele era o mesmo que sempre achou que fosse. Olhou-o com desprezo, e um ódio mortal a remoeu por dentro:

"Como pude me deixar enganar?"

"Não acredite nele" pediu Clark, e se virando para Lionel, completou: "É mais um de seus joguinhos mentais"

Lionel apenas sorriu.

"Agora meu filho, por que não acabamos com tudo isso de uma vez?" pediu ele.

Clark enrugou a testa, confuso.

"Mate-a" ordenou, e olhando para Lois, completou: "Mate-a agora mesmo, e nada mais será empecilho para que você se torne Clark Luthor... o Rei do Mundo!"

Lois se virou para ver Clark, acreditando que ele fosse mesmo capaz de fazê-lo, mas notando que estava longe o bastante de Lionel a ponto de ainda ter seus poderes, ele olhou fixamente para a pedra azul em seu anel, e emitiu raios de calor pelos olhos contra ela, destruindo-a.

"Argh!" gritou Lionel, segurando a mão atingida que queimava agora em carne viva.

Clark então pegou Lois nos braços e usou sua supervelocidade para levá-los para longe dali, deixando o velho Luthor agonizar de dor e alimentar mais em seu íntimo o ódio que passara a nutrir por aquele que acolheu como filho.

Foi então que as paredes do edifício começaram a tremer, anunciando o que estava para acontecer. Mais do que depressa, Lionel correu para fora do prédio enquanto fissuras rasgavam suas paredes. Na rua, transeuntes que se dirigiam ao trabalho, também começaram a se lançar em direção oposta ao notar que o edifício começava a desmoronar, enquanto Lionel continuava a correr para longe segurando sua Mao ferida, apenas para a várias quadras de distância se virar para ver a edificação ruir até se tornar uma massa disforme de escombros.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

Deslumbrada, Lois não tinha palavras para descrever o que sentia ao finalmente se dar conta de onde estava: um palácio de cristal erguido em meio a uma planície gelada no Ártico. Era simplesmente surreal. A morena puxou as golas do casaco improvisado por Clark durante o trajeto contra o rosto e largou um suspiro em forma de vapor em meio ao ar congelado do Pólo Norte, enquanto ele se aproximava do que parecia ser um painel de cristais.

"Esse lugar é espetacular!" exclamou ela. "Como foi que o descobriu?" não conseguindo deixar de notar que havia alguns equipamentos instalados por todo o palacete, e todos estavam destruídos e revirados em meio a fios e cabos.

Clark removeu um cristal de um lugar a outro do painel e, de súbito, uma luz tomou conta do lugar, de modo que Lois ficou ainda mais maravilhada. De repente, a temperatura começou a aumentar, e o frio desconcertante já não a incomodava mais.

"Eu não o descobri" respondeu ele. "Ele surgiu a partir do momento em que foram encontrados todos os três cristais do poder escondidos na Terra pelos meus ancestrais kryptonianos"

"Então outros como você já estiveram na Terra?" perguntou ela.

"Sim" respondeu ele. "E todos eles deixaram pistas de sua vinda através de artefatos que pudessem me passar ensinamentos sobre Krypton, mas que Lionel rastreou, descobriu e destruiu para que eu me afastasse da minha linhagem"

Lois suspirou, lamentando o ocorrido, e caminhou em sua direção, ao que chutou um cabo que enroscou em seu pé.

"Afinal, o que aconteceu por aqui? O que são todas essas tralhas espalhadas pelo chão?" perguntou, referindo-se aos maquinários destruídos que tomavam conta de toda a edificação.

Clark se virou para ver a que ela se referia.

"Lionel usou toda a tecnologia que podia para coibir a Fortaleza, como eu a chamo, de me passar os ensinamentos sobre minhas origens" explicou Clark, ao que Lois enrugou a testa, confusa.

"Ele simplesmente não quis destruí-la como todos os outros dispositivos encontrados?"

"A Fortaleza não pode ser destruída, pelo menos até onde sabemos" revelou. "Há vários mecanismos de proteção, e Lionel levou vários anos só para descobrir como fechar todos os canais do programa que reproduz a voz de meu pai biológico de se manifestar"

"Então, é como se ela tivesse vida própria?" arriscou ela, por mais absurdo que parecesse.

"Mais do que um refúgio Lois, esse lugar é uma espécie de reservatório de todo o conhecimento do meu planeta de origem e de diversas outras galáxias transmitidos por uma inteligência artificial que reproduz o som da voz de meus verdadeiros pais" Clark então pegou um cristal do painel e o levantou ao alto para mostrar a ela. "E cada cristal como esse possui um conteúdo infindável sobre todos os segredos do universo"

"E Lionel não os destruiu?" perguntou Lois, intrigada.

"Por mais que tentasse, ele nunca soube como removê-los do painel" respondeu Clark.

Lois então se aproximou, e Clark lhe ofereceu o cristal. Ela o olhou nos olhos, tirou a luva e o pegou. Maravilhada, analisou o cristal contra a luz. Era difícil de acreditar, e a jovem repórter tinha mesmo suas dúvidas se aquilo tudo não passava de um sonho. Primeiro, havia descoberto que Clark Luthor não era tudo aquilo que imaginava; segundo, ele tinha uma origem alienígena que a fazia remontar às histórias dos contos de fada que ouvia quando pequena de sua falecida mãe, o que a fazia supor se seria ela então a jovem donzela e ele o cavaleiro em armadura branca; terceiro, se tudo aquilo era um conto de fadas, o palácio já estava improvisado. Ela sorriu ao pensar como absurdos eram seus pensamentos e devolveu o cristal a Clark, ao que seus dedos se tocaram, fazendo a morena corar.

Mais do que depressa, e antes que pudesse sentir as batidas a galope de seu coração no peito, Lois se afastou, dando-lhe as costas de modo a esconder sua face ruborizada, sentindo-se boba por notar como emergiam aqueles sentimentos em tão pouco tempo.

"Por que me trouxe aqui?" desconversou ela.

Clark sorriu, e colocou o cristal de volta.

"Por incrível que pareça, você é a única pessoa em quem posso confiar" disse ele. "E eu precisava lhe mostrar como tudo começou... antes que termine"

Confusa, Lois se virou para vê-lo.

"Certa vez, num ato de rebeldia, assim como tantos outros, descobri esse lugar mantido em segredo por Lionel, isso depois de descobrir todas as outras coisas que ele vinha me escondendo" revelou. "Foi pouco depois da morte de Lex... quando comecei a questionar as coisas que fazia. Não sei até que ponto Lionel descobriu os ensinamentos que poderiam me ser passados pela Fortaleza, mas o fato é que ele sabia que se eu tivesse contato com esse lugar ou qualquer mecanismo kryptoniano que encontrou e destruiu, questionaria a criação que me foi dada. Foi então que consegui manipular os cristais, e aprendi tudo o que podia sobre minha origem, meus ancestrais e sobre a civilização kryptoniana"

Lois enrugou a testa.

"E isso o mudou" supôs.

Clark concordou com um gesto afirmativo.

"O fato é que... é difícil dizer isso, mas quero consertar as coisas"

Lois sorriu, e se aproximou dele, tocando-o nas lapelas do casaco.

"Isso é ótimo" disse, com um sorriso que aquecia o coração cada vez menos gelado de Clark Luthor.

Ele a encarou nos olhos, e segurou as mãos de Lane entre as suas.

"Mas... não consigo me desvencilhar de quem Lionel me tornou" revelou ele.

Lois respirou fundo, e ele continuou:

"Faço minhas rondas solitárias por Metropolis, envolvo-me nos submundos com bandidos e prostitutas para ao final da madrugada me encontrar com o desejo enorme de fazer justiça com as próprias mãos justamente contra aqueles com os quais interajo, exterminando pessoas, sentindo seus ossos se partirem entre meus dedos"

Lois desvencilhou suas mãos das de Clark, e cruzou os braços, apertando-os no peito, impressionada com a confissão.

"Desculpe" disse ele. "Mas você tem toda razão em não confiar em mim"

"Podia ter me dito isso antes de chegarmos a esse fim de mundo" ponderou ela.

"Não se preocupe, pois não vou machucá-la"

"Por mais absurdo que pareça eu acredito"

"Mas ainda sou o monstro que Lionel me transformou" admitiu. "Você estava certa quando me disse no terraço do Planeta Diário que eu estava confuso... eu realmente sinto isso dentro de mim, que poderia ser melhor, mas não consigo"

"Posso ajudá-lo" disse ela "Mas vai ter que se entregar e confessar todos os seus crimes"

Clark riu.

"Para quê?" perguntou ele, irônico, ao que Lois tremeu, imaginando se o velho Clark Luthor emergia das sombras. "Serei preso, mas será por pouco tempo" explicou ele, ao que o riso se desfez para dar lugar a um olhar vazio e cansado como Lois nunca viu. "Virão atrás de mim cientistas do governo, e por causa dos meus poderes serei levado a algum laboratório secreto onde me farão testes e mais testes"

Lois suspirou, e concordou em mente com a hipótese.

"Isso tudo se Lionel não me encontrar antes" completou. "E serei severamente punido com todas as kryptonitas que me são maléficas assim como todas as outras vezes em que usei meus poderes da forma como ele não permitia que usasse"

Lois desviou o olhar do dele. Não conseguia encará-lo depois de tal confissão.

"Sinto muito" disse ela, apenas, segurando uma lágrima, totalmente solidária às dúvidas que o afligia. Lembrou-se, então, que, no final das contas, Lionel foi o único pai que Clark conheceu antes da entidade que se escondia naquela fortaleza de gelo. E como filho, ele precisava acreditar em seu pai, confiar nele, e seguir seus ensinamentos. Não restou então outra opção a ele, exceto fazer aquilo tudo que achava que era certo, ou, ao menos, que seu pai dizia que era.

Clark suspirou.

"Sei que me odeia por todas as mortes que cometi"

"Lionel deixou claro que muitas delas foram cometidas por ele próprio" corrigiu ela.

"É... para me proteger" lamentou ele, ao que Lois notou pela primeira vez o sentimento de culpa que o afligia.

"Ou para proteger a si mesmo" corrigiu ela, cada vez mais intrigada com a transformação que acontecia bem diante de seus olhos, imaginando e duvidando se teria ela alguma participação naquilo tudo.

"Eu tentei, Lois" explicou ele. "Tentei localizar uma esfera capaz de libertar vários outros como eu e um artefato chamado Livro de Rao que nos levaria a outra dimensão onde viveríamos longe desse mundo... e onde eu não pudesse mais causar mal à humanidade"

Lois o encarou nos olhos.

"Mas fugir não é a resposta" disse ela.

Clark arregalou os olhos.

"Enfrentar as consequências dos seus atos é o correto a se fazer, assim como mudar sua atitude" continuou.

"Você não entende..."

"Talvez. Mas não pode simplesmente achar que não consegue se afastar daquilo que Lionel o tornou e entregar os pontos desse jeito!" protestou ela, indignada. "Delegar a responsabilidade por tudo o que você faz a Lionel é patético"

Clark enrugou a testa, e ouvia com atenção o que Lois dizia:

"Onde fica o livre-arbítrio? Você é um indivíduo... e apesar da criação que teve, faz suas próprias escolhas. E não esqueça que 'Luthor' é apenas um nome. Se você mudou seus conceitos por conta dos ensinamentos que adquiriu nessa bendita Fortaleza, então cabe a você mesmo colocá-los em prática, mudando sua forma de agir, e não se entregando à comodidade daquilo que acredita que é!"

Clark sorriu ao ver o fogo nos olhos de Lois, mais intenso do que nunca.

"E eu acredito que você consegue..." completou. "Afinal, hoje mesmo você me disse que estava renunciando o nome Luthor e todo o império que ele representa, e exatamente agora me mostrou que se arrepende de muitas coisas que fez"

Clark não conseguia desviar o olhar do de Lois. Lamentou jamais tê-la procurado antes, embora já a tivesse encontrado, soubesse quem era e a seguisse todas as noites, sempre intrigado por aquela humana que, apesar de escrever tanto sobre corrupção, imoralidade, ainda assim tinha fé na humanidade. Desejou, naquele instante, assim como em diversos outros momentos em que se resguardava, tivesse sido criado pelo casal de fazendeiros assassinados por Lionel. Imaginou que as coisas provavelmente seriam diferentes, que ele e Lois certamente não estariam tendo aquela conversa, e talvez fossem até mesmo um casal.

"Você baixou a sua guarda para mim, Clark" disse Lois. "Mostrou-me do que é capaz, e que não é feliz fazendo o que faz. Agora foi a minha vez de dizer o que penso e sinto. Se pretende não concordar com nada do que digo, faça o que quiser comigo, pois como Batman me disse, sou a única agora que sabe toda a verdade a seu respeito. Caso contrário, terá em mim sua melhor amiga, e estarei sempre a seu lado"

Comovido, Clark notou que o vazio em seu peito estava preenchido. Sua alma corrompida e seu desejo por aventuras homicidas se extinguia para dar lugar a propósitos construtivos.

"Há uma forma de fazer as coisas do seu jeito, Lois" revelou ele, então, aproximando-se do painel de cristais.

Clark moveu um cristal e uma câmara se elevou sobre uma plataforma de gelo do outro lado da Fortaleza. Lois se virou para vê-la emergir do solo gelado, enquanto ele apenas a observava, cada vez mais fascinado pela mulher que o conhecia mais do que ele próprio. Notou então que não estava fazendo tudo aquilo por ele mesmo, mas por ela. A jovem e impetuosa repórter do Planeta Diário o havia conquistado. Sua paixão pelo que era certo e humano fez com que Clark Luthor finalmente encontrasse aquilo que tanto buscou ao longo dos anos: humanidade. Ele sorriu ao se dar conta de como estar com ela o fazia desejar ser uma pessoa melhor.

De repente, a porta da câmara se abriu, e Lois se virou para Clark, que explicou:

"Ao entrar nessa câmara, algo vai acontecer... e vou perder todos os meus poderes" disse.

Lois enrugou a testa, confusa.

"Só assim poderei assumir os crimes que cometi e a punição que me for imposta sem que possa usar meus poderes ou ser perseguido a ponto de me tornar objeto de estudos" continuou. "O mais importante de tudo... é que Lionel não se interessará mais por mim. Provavelmente vai querer me matar depois disso, mas ao menos terei o que mereço"

Clark suspirou. Percebeu que nunca teve tanta certeza de alguma coisa em sua vida. Lembrou-se das noites desvairadas que tinha em Metropolis, regadas a bebidas, drogas e sexo descompromissado. Lembrou-se de cada um dos assassínios que cometeu; cada pescoço quebrado; cada corpo incinerado e dilacerado por suas próprias mãos; e de como gostava de sentir o sangue de suas vítimas correr entre seus dedos. Virou-se para ver Lois, na sua simplicidade terrena. Uma pessoa extraordinária que acreditava no melhor da humanidade, e no melhor que ele podia trazer de si à tona. Lamentou as possibilidades que perderia com ela a partir do momento em que tomou sua decisão. Mas sorriu ao pensar o quanto fazer o certo a tornaria feliz, assim como a ele próprio. Sentiria falta daquela vida? Não saberia dizer. Pois uma nova fase estava começando, e mais do que sentir prazer fazendo o que fazia pelas ruas sombrias da Cidade do Amanhã, enfrentar novos desafios era aquilo que sempre o estimulava.

Lois o observou caminhar em direção à câmara. Não sabia o que de fato aconteceria a partir daquele momento em diante, mas algo muito mais forte do que ela a impulsionou a interrompê-lo:

"Espere!" pediu ela.

Clark se virou para vê-la.

"Droga..." disse ela, aproximando-se dele, e desconcertada com o que pretendia dizer. "Eu mal o conheço, mas é como se o conhecesse minha vida inteira..."

"Estranho você dizer isso... pois sinto a mesma coisa em relação a você" revelou ele.

"Podemos não ter outra chance, então..." disse ela.

Clark sorriu, sabendo exatamente a que ela se referia. Estava nas entrelinhas, e isso ele já desconfiava. Havia uma tensão entre os dois que não podia ser ignorada. Desde sempre. Desde o primeiro encontro na mansão Luthor. Desde que Clark a viu no Windgate e, intrigado, começou a ler seus artigos, bem como a segui-la e notar o quão humana e imperfeita ela era, e como adorava isso a ponto de sempre procurar companhias que se parecessem com ela, mas que jamais seriam ela. Ele então se aproximou, e os dois, ao mesmo tempo, colidiram para um abraço e um beijo apaixonado. Lois sentiu suas pernas cambalearem e seu coração bater mais intensamente no peito. Todo o seu corpo estava amortecido, e ela soube: jamais sentiu aquilo antes. Estava apaixonada por aquele homem que por vários anos julgou um crápula, um cafajeste miserável, e que agora se mostrava ser nada mais do que uma pessoa atormentada e dividida pela sina que lhe foi imposta e a moralidade que lhe sobrepujava. Por um momento, contudo, pensou em empurrá-lo para longe, afinal, havia uma longa história de rancor entre ela e Clark Luthor. Contudo, não o fez. E os dois se desvencilharam lentamente um do outro.

"Queria tê-la conhecido antes..." disse ele. "Bem antes do disfarce de empregada francesa" corrigiu.

"Talvez eu o tivesse odiado ainda mais"

"Pode ser" especulou ele, sorrindo.

Lois nada mais disse, apenas sorriu um sorriso triste, enquanto Clark lhe deu as costas e caminhou em direção à câmara que o transformaria para sempre. Pensou novamente em impedi-lo, mas não o fez. Pensou nas hipóteses que lhe foram ditas, sobre ele ser preso e caçado para pesquisas. Não conseguiria viver com a culpa, quanto menos com a ideia de vê-lo sofrer nas mãos de cientistas impiedosos. Mais ainda: pensou na hipótese de Lionel jamais deixá-lo em paz, e continuar a persegui-lo até que ele assumisse seu destino como um ditador da humanidade.

A morena suspirou quando o viu entrar na câmara. A porta se fechou com Clark dentro dela, e ele não tirava os olhos dos dela, quando algo aconteceu. A cabine foi então tomada por uma luz vermelha, e Clark caiu sobre seus próprios joelhos, agonizando de dor. Lois caminhou em sua direção, pensando em interceder, impedir que ele continuasse o processo de transformação quando sentiu alguém segurá-la pelo ombro. Virou-se rapidamente, e viu Lionel segurando um artefato hexagonal numa das mãos, com o qual ele a esbofeteou na face, fazendo-a cair desacordada ao chão com um enorme corte no sobrecílio.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

Lois abriu os olhos, e sua vista estava embaraçada. Moveu os lábios, mas nada conseguiu dizer. Experimentou então uma breve sensação de incômodo que logo identificou como uma dor pungente que lhe submetia no lado esquerdo de sua fronte. Tocou a testa com as pontas dos dedos, e identificou que seu sobrecílio sangrava. Seus sentidos eram retomados aos poucos, e na medida em que escutava urros e um outro som que não conseguia reconhecer, mas que lhe pareciam batidas, lembrou de tudo o que havia acontecido nas últimas horas. Imaginando que até então tudo que viveu não passava de um sonho inicialmente travestido em pesadelo que a assombrava por quase uma década, a morena começou a se levantar desajeitadamente ao que finalmente se deu conta de onde estava. A lembrança vívida daquela manhã no terraço do Planeta Diário e o sentimento de afeto que explodia em seu peito por Clark Luthor eclodiram quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

"Eu o criei para guiar a humanidade à sua própria e miserável sorte e você preferiu se juntar a eles!" vociferava um alucinado Lionel Luthor, enquando segurava em punho o cinto de suas próprias calças e andava em círculos ao redor de Clark, que caído ao chão, com rosto e mãos ensanguentados, tentava, porém, em vão, arrastar-se para longe de seu agressor.

Horrorizada, Lois olhou ao redor, como se procurasse algo que pudesse usar como arma contra Lionel, que completamente alheio, não a via, mas nada encontrou, e seus olhos se voltaram para Clark. Foi então que ele a viu enquanto se rastejava, e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios feridos e salpicados com o próprio sangue, aliviado por vê-la viva e bem, e como se qualquer dor causada naquela interminável sessão de açoitamento nada significasse em contrapartida ao que sentiu instantes antes quando a descobriu desmaiada, e possivelmente morta por aquele demente que um dia chamou de pai.

"Como pôde fazer isso comigo? Como pôde usar a câmara?" esbravejava Lionel mostrando a mão ferida, chutando-o nas costelas para depois recomeçar a fustigar Clark com toda a força usando o lado da fiveta do cinto. "Você devia ser o Rei do Mundo!" bradou ele, na medida em que continuava com os açoites, e Clark se defendia com as mãos feridas. "O nome Luthor se extenderia por toda a esfera e por toda a eternidade! Todos o temeriam!"

Clark urrava a cada golpe, e embora já não sentisse mais tanta dor, tentava se defender como podia. Mas sua única preocupação era Lois Lane. E quando ele se virou em meio aos açoites para tentar vê-la e notou que não estava mais lá, seu coração apertou no peito.

"É um rei que você quer?" perguntou Lois, de súbito, fazendo com que Lionel, surpreendido, virasse para vê-la logo atrás dele. Foi então que a morena desferiu um chute certeiro contra sua face, fazendo-o rodar e cair de quatro ao chão. Vendo-o caído, completou: "Então comece a ajoelhar"

Clark tentava se recompor, mas a dor do espancamento o impedia de se levantar, de modo a apenas apoiar-se nos cotovelos para ver o que acontecia, a despeito do sangue que escorria por toda a sua face e quase o cegava.

"Lois... não" murmurou ele, quase sem forças, temendo que ela se machucasse.

Mas a repórter, não se dando por vencida, notando que Lionel ainda estava consciente, chutou-o novamente com toda a força no abdôme, fazendo-o rolar ao chão, emitindo um ininteligível ruído de dor.

"Esse é pela minha prima Chloe" disse ela, e chutando-o duas outras vezes, na mesma intensidade, completou: "E esse é pelo Clark"

Ofegante, Lois o chutou mais uma vez, e lágrimas começaram a correr por suas faces. E ela chorou, quase a ponto de soluçar. Ódio, medo, angústia, rancor e tristeza profunda a submetiam. Anos e anos de luta contra os Luthor. Todas as crueldades, as mortes, a perda de Chloe, a morte dos vigilantes e de tantas outras vítimas inocentes. A morena se virou e viu Clark ao seu lado, tentando, porém, sem qualquer êxito, levantar-se. Lionel estava longe. Mas não havia mais kryptonita que pudesse estar fazendo efeito sobre ele, já que Clark destruiu o anel. E ela se deu conta de que Clark agora era definitivamente humano. A câmara funcionou. Sorriu ao conceber a extensão daquela assertiva. Ele era humano, em todos os sentidos. Além de mortal, estava não apenas arrependido por seus erros, como também disposto a expurgar o mal cometido. Percebeu ela também, que de todas as vítimas dos Luthor, Clark era a maior delas. Lembrou das descobertas que fez em relação às suas origens, de como ele poderia ter tido uma infância feliz e normal com o casal de fazendeiros assassinado por Lionel e mesmo assim usar seus poderes para fazer o bem. Lamentou sua triste e sofrida criação.

Exaurida, Lois se sentou ao lado de Clark, e o olhou nos olhos. Segurou sua mão ensaguentada e sorriu. E ele também sorriu. Não sabiam o que seria a partir dali em diante, mas Lois começava a considerar a hipótese de Clark se entregar às autoridades. Imaginou se não seria aquele mais um pensamento desvairado seu.

"Venha, vamos embora daqui" disse ela.

Clark nada disse. Não tinha forças sequer para falar, de modo que apenas se sentiu aliviado por Lois ser forte o bastante para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

Sem forças para se manter ereto, com dores por todo o corpo, e acreditando ter quebrado várias costelas, Clark mal conseguia acreditar que se mantinha sobre as próprias pernas, ao que levantou os olhos para ver Lois, e sorriu. A morena também lhe sorriu, mas a expressão de Clark logo se transformou quando ele olhou para além de onde ela estava. E ele viu Lionel Luthor se erguer, com os olhos repletos de ira, segurando uma arma de fogo que provavelmente tinha escondida sob o casaco, apontando-a contra Lois, que estava de costas, e não o via.

Foi então que a repórter entendeu aquele olhar. Era Lionel. E algo terrível estava prestes a acontecer. Mas tudo foi rápido demais. Lois cerrou os olhos, esperando o fatídico destino que lhe aguardava, quando Clark a puxou para trás, colocando-se à sua frente, assumindo a posição de alvo da mira da arma de Lionel, que não hesitou ao puxar o gatilho, acreditando, porém, que desferiria o projétil contra a morena.

"Não!" gritou Clark em meio à transição ao tempo do disparo.

Com o peito ensaguentado, Clark apenas enxergou Lionel parado à sua frente, abaixando a arma esfumaçante, com os olhos esbugalhados e um rosto transformado num misto de horror e espanto. Quando o braço do velho Luthor abaixou e pendeu para o lado de seu corpo, a arma simplesmente escorregou de seus dedos. De repente, não havia mais Lionel diante de Clark, e o rosto de Lois Lane surgiu à sua frente. Lágrimas corriam por suas faces, e ela então baixou os olhos para ver o ferimento.

"Ah meu Deus!" disse ela, ao perceber o quão grave era.

Clark apenas sorriu ao notar que não sentia mais nada, e seu corpo caiu como tora sobre os joelhos para logo depois pender para o lado.

"Não!" gritou Lois, apavorada, jogando-se ao chão junto a ele, enquanto, estático e boquiaberto, Lionel apenas assistia a morte do próprio filho.

Subitamente, a fortaleza começou a estremecer. Com o rosto de Clark coberto de feridas e sangue em suas mãos, Lois olhou ao redor, inclinando-se sobre ele para protegê-lo, na medida em que cristais pendiam do teto da fortaleza, e tudo começava a desmoronar. Lionel cambaleou, e também olhou ao redor, dando-se conta do que acontecia, e voltou os olhos para Clark, que morria nos braços de Lois Lane, assim como tudo o que dizia respeito a ele, como se jamais tivesse existido.

"Eu não queria isso..." balbuciou, quando, de súbito, um campo de energia o elevou abruptamente para o alto. "Argh!" gritou.

Foi então que um portal se abriu próximo do painel de cristais. E Lois, cobrindo o rosto de Clark como se o resguardasse do que poderia ser uma explosão, assistiu horrorizada o momento em que Lionel foi arremessado para o interior do portal, que imediatamente se fechou tão logo o engoliu.

Apavorada, Lois tentou puxar um gélido e pálido Clark para o que parecia ser uma saída, mas ele era pesado demais. A morena olhou ao redor, e viu a arma de Lionel, e não muito longe, o objeto hexagonal com o qual ele a feriu. Ela correu abaixada para apanhar o objeto enquanto cristais desmoronavam e o palacete de gelo se fechava sobre eles, e voltou rapidamente para perto de Clark.

"Isso aqui pode nos tirar desse lugar?" perguntou ela.

Mas Clark não respondeu, pois estava desacordado, e ela bateu levemente em suas faces.

"Clark, por favor... não faça isso comigo" pediu ela, com os olhos marejados. "Agora que eu finalmente o encontrei... não posso perdê-lo!"

Clark tentou abrir os olhos e resmungou alguma coisa que ela não entendeu. Desesperada, Lois repetiu a pergunta quando ele finalmente a viu diante de si.

"Lionel apareceu com esse objeto... podemos sair daqui com isso?"

"Lois..." resmungou ele. "Saia daqui" pediu.

"O quê?" perguntou ela, sem entender.

"Ponha essa chave..." disse ele, sem forças. "No painel... e saia" completou.

Lois levantou os olhos em direção ao painel, onde instantes antes se abriu o portal que sugou Lionel.

Ela então se levantou e começou a puxá-lo em direção ao painel.

"Não..." resmungou ele.

Lois chorou por não ser forte o bastante para puxá-lo até lá, e inclinou-se sobre ele, quando então um enorme estalactite de cristal caiu próximo deles.

A morena se virou para ver Clark, e ele estava com os olhos bem abertos, encarando-a.

"Tenho que tirá-lo daqui" disse ela.

"Não" revidou ele.

Lois frisou a testa, perplexa.

"Não vou deixá-lo aqui para morrer"

"Eu já estava morto, Lois" corrigiu ele.

A morena chorou, e o beijou na testa, entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

"Você me mostrou o que é a vida... e agora preciso pagar por desperdiçá-la" disse ele, ao que parou de falar para cuspir sangue.

"Não!" chorou Lois, abraçando-o.

"Conte ao mundo o assassino que fui..." pediu ele, sussurrando próximo de sua orelha. "E que me arrependo de tudo"

Lois o abraçou e chorou mais intensamente ao escutar seu último suspirou e sentir que ele finalmente morria em seus braços. E os segundos pareciam uma eternidade enquanto ela chorava com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito e imaginava se ele acordaria a qualquer momento e os levaria para longe com sua super-velocidade. Mas ele não o fez. Ele estava morto. Lois se desvencilhou, e o olhou pela última vez.

"Odiá-lo por todos esses anos me fez muito mal... mas essas últimas horas foram as mais felizes da minha vida" Lois levantou os olhos para ver o painel de cristais. O lugar todo sucumbia, e ela já não tinha mais tempo. A morena então se virou mais uma vez para ver Clark: "Seu segredo morre aqui" e ela o beijou nos lábios, para logo depois correr em direção ao painel.

Apavorada, Lois não conseguia descobrir onde colocar a chave hexagonal no painel, ao que finalmente encontrou uma fissura onde a atravessou, de modo a fazer eclodir uma luz branca intensa, que parecia protegê-la da destruição que acometia a fortaleza. Ela então se virou para ver Clark uma última vez, e uma enorme pedra de cristal caiu do teto sobre ele. Lois gritou, e a luz branca a consumiu, fazendo-a desaparecer quando toda a edificação de cristal ruiu ao mesmo tempo, tornando-se uma pilha de cristais e gelo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Epílogo**

Um ano depois...

O céu estrelado da Cidade do Amanhã anunciava uma noite longa, quente e agradável, e do topo do edifício da Luthorcorp, vestido num sobretudo negro esvoaçante, Kal-El contemplava o imenso tapete de luzes que se formava sob seus pés.

Passados vários meses de sua extraordinária e inesperada trazida de volta à vida no Ártico, aquele que um dia se chamou Clark Luthor, e que passava agora apenas a atender como Kal-El, Último Filho de Krypton, Misterioso Vigilante ou simplesmente Clark, ponderava, assim como todas as noites desde seu renascimento, a magnitude de se ter uma segunda chance, e não mediria esforços para faze-la valer.

Lembrou-se ele, então, dos eventos sucedidos no lugar que passava a chamar de Fortaleza da Solidão...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Seus olhos se abriram lentamente, e a visão embaçada adquiriu forma. Sem entender o que acontecia, Clark se viu deitado sobre uma superfície de gelo no palacete de cristal que reproduzia seu extinto planeta de origem e, atordoado, recordou os últimos acontecimentos ali havidos. _

_Sentou-se e olhou ao redor, e notou que o lugar estava parcialmente destruído, com vigas e blocos de cristal caídos ao chão. Percebeu, então, que não havia qualquer sinal de Lionel e, o mais importante: Lois não estava por perto. Foi então que ele se deu conta do disparo da arma de Lionel contra seu peito. Estarrecido, olhou para o abdôme e com ambas as mãos tocou o local do ferimento, mas nada havia, exceto um rasgo e manchas de sangue. Notou, então, que o projétil sujo de sangue estava caido ao lado, como se tivesse sido expelido de seu corpo. _

_Clark tocou sua face, e ao ver seu reflexo no bloco de cristal caído ao seu lado, reparou que os ferimentos em seu rosto haviam desaparecido. Moveu-se para o lado, e percebeu que suas costelas também estavam curadas, como se seus poderes tivessem sido restabelecidos. _

_Mais do que depressa, ele se levantou. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Um enorme bloco de cristal bloqueava a visão de onde tinha visto Lois pela última vez. Deu a volta, e nada havia. _

_Lembrou-se, então, de ver Lionel ser sugado por um portal. Lembrou-se, ainda, de mandar Lois salvar a si própria e de como ela relutou. Recordou, principalmente, as últimas palavras por ela ditas ao pé de seu ouvido. Seu coração aqueceu no peito, e um pequeno sorriso surgiu no canto de seus lábios. Era como se pudesse sentir seu perfume, ainda que ela não estivesse ali. Suspirou, e cerrou os punhos. _

_Prestes a usar sua supervelocidade para voltar a Metropolis e reencontrá-la, algo, porém, aconteceu: a Fortaleza simplesmente se tornou mais sóbria, como se tivesse adquirido vida própria, e um som emergiu na imensidão do vasto palacete, revelando-se a reprodução fiel da voz do seu anunciado pai biológico: _

_"Bem vindo ao lar, meu filho"_

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

* * *

Meses depois, Clark lembrava daqueles momentos como se fosse seu renascimento. O treinamento a que vinha sendo submetido todos os dias, seja na Fortaleza da Solidão, seja nas suas voadas pelo mundo, e com olhar muito mais atento à humanidade, ainda inquietavam seus pensamentos, tão turbulentos quanto os ruídos que se intensificavam naquela noite de sexta-feira pelas ruas de Metropolis.

Lembrou-se, então, como apreciava isolar um a um daqueles sons distantes e ouvi-los perfeitamente como se estivesse no exato lugar no qual eram emanados. Contudo, ao contrário de anos antes, tal atividade já não se tratava mais de mero passatempo invasivo, que agora identificava como mera curiosidade, mas sim, parte de seu novo código para com a humanidade. Agora, ele era oficialmente um vigilante, embora ninguém jamais o visse; um misterioso vigilante, um herói, um borrão, como costumava ser conhecido nas linhas do Planeta Diário.

O jovem Kal-El sorriu. Ele havia finalmente se encontrado, e com a ajuda da mulher sem a qual já não imaginava mais viver, tomou o controle de si mesmo, e descobriu uma força maior que todas as suas habilidades para finalmente encontrar o que sempre buscou: seu lado humano.

Impassivo, lamentando todos os anos de aprendizado distorcido acerca realidade que teve com Lionel, porém, não fazendo disso sua recaída, mas o impulso necessário para o futuro que se extendia à sua frente, e com o coração, outrora frio e pungente, no lugar certo, Clark olhava a cidade onde cresceu, o mundo que o acolheu, e a despeito de todas as grandes habilidades que possuía e dos feitos que viria ainda a realizar, sentia-se incompleto. Olhou, então para o prédio ao lado onde pendia o enorme globo dourado, e sorriu.

Clark olhou para a rua abaixo de seus pés do terraço do edifício. O movimento era intenso. Olhou então para o horizonte, e deixou seu corpo pender ereto para a frente, despencando da altura dos mais de 50 andares para somente a poucos metros do chão, lançar um voo rasante rumo à atmosfera terrestre, onde, como de costume, poderia olhar a Terra em seus bilhões de pontos de luz, e silenciar sua mente já não mais atormentada. Contemplou o sol do outro lado do globo, onde agora era dia, sorriu, e mergulhou novamente rumo ao edifício do Planeta Diário.

* * *

"Tess Mercer e Bruce Wayne assinam contrato de fusão entre a Luthorcorp e as Indústrias Wayne" disse Lois, lendo, na tela do computador, o título do artigo que acabara de concluir para a edição do dia seguinte do Planeta Diário.

"O que achou da foto, Lois?" perguntou Jimmy Olsen colocando à sua frente a imagem de Mercer e Wayne num evento beneficente realizado em Metropolis na noite anterior.

"Perfeita, Jimmy!" exclamou ela, tomando a foto de sua mão.

"Claro, sabemos que essa não será a foto da primeira página, não é mesmo?" perguntou ele, malicioso.

Lois sorriu, concordando, e abriu em seu computador a tela com a matéria da primeira página do dia seguinte:

"Toyman capturado pelo misterioso vigilante" disse Lois, lendo a manchete, onde logo abaixo havia uma foto tirada também por Jimmy de um borrão cortando os céus de Metropolis, e logo abaixo, Toyman levado pelas autoridades policiais.

Mas a morena não parecia satisfeita com o que lia, enquanto Jimmy era apenas sorrisos ao seu lado. De repente, ela apagou o título da reportagem.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Não me parece bom o bastante" disse ela, pensativa.

"Quando se trata do supervigilante, Lois Lane prima a perfeição" comentou ele.

Lois então olhou para a foto de Tess e Bruce, e a devolveu ao jovem fotógrafo:

"É melhor levar isso urgente para o Perry" disse. "Diga a ele que estou mandando agora o artigo da Luthorcorp e das Indústrias Wayne, e que não vou liberar ainda para impressão a matéria de primeira página" concluiu, clicando no botão enviar de sua caixa de mensagens.

"Como assim?" perguntou Jimmy, curioso.

"Confie em mim" disse ela, piscando o olho.

"Ok, Lois!" gritou Jimmy, empolgado, correndo apressado rumo ao elevador.

Lois sorriu ao vê-lo desaparecer pelo corredor, e sentiu uma brisa forte que fez seus cabelos esvoaçarem e os papéis sobre sua mesa levantarem voo. Virou-se, e viu uma rosa vermelha sobre um bilhete acima do teclado de seu computador, que dizia: "Encontre-me no terraço". A morena pegou a rosa, tocou-a na face, e sorriu mordendo os lábios.

* * *

Lois abriu a porta que dava acesso ao terraço, segurando a rosa, e sorriu ao vê-lo rente à beirada do edificio, olhando a cidade abaixo de seus pés. Ao notar sua presença, Clark se virou para vê-la, e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Ele desceu do parapeito para ir ao seu encontro, e Lois também caminhou em sua direção. Ambos não conseguiam desviar o olhar um do outro.

"Então..." disseram os dois, em uníssono.

Ambos sorriram e o rosto de Lois ruborizou.

"Eu já disse que você fica linda quando está acanhada?"

"Não estou acanhada" devolveu ela, disfarçando.

"Você está ótima" disse ele, sem conseguir desviar os olhos dos dela.

"Muito elogio estraga, sabia?" advertiu-o ela.

"Impossível" devolveu ele. "E em se tratando de Lois Lane, cada elogio a fará querer ser ainda melhor"

"Você realmente me conhece, não é mesmo?" perguntou ela.

"A recíproca é verdadeira" devolveu ele.

Lois sorriu, dando-lhe as costas, com a rosa vermelha próxima de seu rosto enquanto olhava as estrelas.

Clark a acompanhou com o olhar, sorrindo.

"O mundo todo está falando a seu respeito" disse ela, de súbito. "Cada vez mais"

"Tenho acompanhado as notícias" disse ele.

"E dá tempo?" perguntou ela.

"Faço o que posso" devolveu ele.

"Logo precisará se mostrar" disse ela, virando-se para vê-lo.

Clark balançou a cabeça.

"Sim, eu sei"

"E vai precisar de um nome" completou ela.

Nisso, Clark enrugou a testa.

"Não poderá mais se chamar de Misterioso Vigilante ou Borrão, pois terá um rosto" explicou ela.

Clark sorriu.

"Então você é a pessoa certa para essa tarefa" disse.

"Na verdade, eu tenho um nome em mente..." disse ela, com um sorriso malicioso. "E amanhã mesmo aparecerá na matéria de primeira página do Planeta Diário"

Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

"Isso é ótimo, e mal posso esperar para conferir"

"Quer saber qual é?" perguntou ela.

Ele sorriu.

"Confio em você" respondeu. "Como sempre confiou em mim"

Lois sorriu, satisfeita.

"Também vai precisar de mais cores" disse, olhando seu uniforme com o brasão em branco estampado em sua camiseta preta. "E tenho algo em mente que pode dar certo" revelou, analisando-o de cima a baixo.

"Desde que tenha algo que ajude na aerodinâmica, perfeito"

Os dois sorriram, e então não conseguiram desviar o olhar um do outro. O coração de Lois bateu mais intenso no peito, e ela soube que ele podia escutá-lo. Tentou disfarçar, mas era impossível. Sorriu, nervosa. Como todas as noites em que se encontravam no terraço do Planeta Diário, desde o primeiro dia em que ele voltou após todos os acontecimentos no Ártico, dia esse que Lois Lane lembrava nitidamente como o mais feliz de sua vida, ela não conseguia mais evitar o quanto o amava pelo que ele era e havia se tornado. Por mais que imaginasse que o sentimento era recíproco, sabia que não poderia competir com o mundo todo, e que desde que ele abraçou seu destino, não poderia atrapalhá-lo.

"Preciso voltar para terminar uma coisa" disse ela, dando-lhe as costas, lamentando a forma como todos os seus encontros terminavam, ciente, porém, de que ele seguia um caminho no qual ela não podia acompanhã-lo, e que estaria relegada para sempre ao papel de sua cúmplice e melhor amiga.

"Espere" pediu ele, repentinamente.

Lois parou e se virou para vê-lo.

"Andei pensando" começou ele, aproximando-se dela "e do mesmo modo em que estamos há tempos fazendo planos sobre como irei finalmente me revelar ao mundo, também preciso de ajuda sobre como irei assumir minha nova identidade secreta"

Lois arqueou as sobrancelhas, curiosa.

"Identidade secreta?" repetiu ela, lembrando de quando semanas atrás ele mencionou algo a respeito, sobre viver entre as pessoas, novamente como se fosse uma delas, porém, totalmente diferente do que foi antes, apenas para estar mais próximo da humanidade.

"Por exemplo, já sei o ofício que pretendo seguir" revelou.

"É mesmo?" perguntou ela, interessada.

"A carreira de jornalista parece promissora..." disse ele "ainda mais com uma vaga em aberto no Planeta Diário"

Lois cruzou os braços, e sorriu.

"Mesmo sabendo que pode escolher qualquer outra coisa?" devolveu ela.

"Eu não sei, Lois" respondeu ele "mas de todas as possibilidades, tudo me traz até aqui"

Lois sorriu, desconcertada.

"Vou precisar de alguns conselhos, talvez conhecer as regras para um bom jornalista" continuou ele, aproximando-se mais dela.

"É... e talvez eu até mesmo faça uma moldura para que você a pendure num lugar visível" brincou ela.

"Ótimo" disse ele. "Então, que tal falarmos mais a respeito num juntar?"

Novamente ruborizada, achando que seria dessa vez que seu rosto explodiria, Lois ventilou as faces com as mãos para disfarçar, enquanto Clark ria e, recomposta, disse:

"Fiquei mesmo imaginando quando passariamos da fase dos encontros no terraço..."

E aquela era a deixa que Clark precisava, de modo que não a deixou completar a frase, e a puxou para um beijo quente, molhado e apaixonado. Lois sentiu que perdia o chão sob seus pés, e enquanto seu coração batia acelerado, uma onda de calor formigou seu ventre, suas pernas e braços, e ela o abraçou, enterrando os dedos em seus cabelos, enquanto sentia os braços musculosos de Clark ao redor de seu corpo, fazendo acalmar a adrenalina que a submetia.

Seus rostos se afastaram lentamente, enquanto olhavam fixamente nos olhos um do outro. Sorriram, e Clark disse:

"Não sei o que seria de mim sem você"

Visivelmente lisonjeada, Lois corou. Lembrou-se então de seu conflito interno sobre o futuro daquele relacionamento, mas olhá-lo nos olhos a fazia ter a certeza de que poderiam tentar, e que se realmente quisessem, tudo daria certo, e ela realmente estava disposta a fazer acontecer. Abraçou-o intensamente, não desejando estar em qualquer outro lugar, e Clark fez o mesmo.

"Eu a amo"

Lois sorriu, com o rosto mergulhado em seu peito.

"Eu também o amo" disse.

Clark suspirou, e teve a certeza de que sua vida agora estava agora completa.


End file.
